The Awesome Mix of Starmora
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A series of mini-stories, one-shots, poems and drabbles about Peter and Gamora. Not in any order at all. The collection of one-shots and go from Cannon to AU it really depends. I will take requests if I have any.
1. Dangerous

**I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anyway shape or form. **

**A series of mini-stories, one-shots, poems and drabbles centred around StarLord and Gamora. Not in any order at all.**

**Summary: Peter knows Gamora is the most dangerous woman in the galaxy but for some reason that makes her even more attractive in his eyes.**

**Awesome songs to listen to while reading the first one-shot in the series!**

**Follow me by Uncle Kracer**

**Believe by Skillet**

**Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park**

**Thinking about you by Puddle of Mudd**

**I can be your hero by Enrique Inglesais**

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

**I'll follow you by Shinedown**

**Carry on my Wayword son by Kansas**

**Best of you by Foo Fighters**

* * *

Gamora. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, brave, kind(most of the time) socially awkward and eight of the many adjectives that Peter could describe Gamora.

Ever since they were in the prison together and he got a peek of her bare back, the time in Knowhere where they almost kissed, the life changing moment when he saved her by giving himself up to Yondu , and last but not least when she was the first to reach for him when he held the Infinity stone.

Usually when he has a crush it is just a passing phase he brings a girl into his bed they have a great night full of pleasure and passion and then they part their ways. Peter has also been attracted towards dangerous things, things could get him in trouble.

No, good could come out of having a crush on the green skinned beauty, she obviously did not feel the same way with how fast she pulled her knife to his neck when they almost kissed.

But, every time he tries to move on. He keeps imaging her kissing him passionately on the lips while threatening to hurt him if he dared leave her side in fear of him doing something idiotic, to keep him safe from danger.

He had seen enough movies in his lifetime to know that one-sided love sucked balls. But, what else can he do?

Gamora was so unpredictable. One day she acts like she hates him, and looks disgusted when he tries to make small-talk with her and then the next she is laughing at one of his idiotic attempts at wooing her.

Actually it was probably him she was laughing at not his joke. Peter tried to be smooth and tough but for some reason every time he tries to use his charm on her he freezes. His tongue ties up, and the words he wants to say either come out in shutters or refuse to come at all.

That had never happened to him before. He was a lady-killer, he was a playboy, and took pride in that fact. He was very good at charming the ladies but for some reason Gamora was different.

Peter wanted her to acknowledge him, He wanted Gamora to see Peter for him and not for his nickname Starlord or the playboy. But as Peter Quill. Peter did not know why, but every time she shot him down, it feel like he was being stabbed thousands of times by her dagger she carried.

It hurt a lot. It hurt him more than he could say. Peter knew Gamora was the most dangerous woman in the galaxy but for some reason, he found her even more attractive than any other girl he has slept with. Gamora was the only girl he was not afraid to be himself with.

The reason he did one night stands all these years is not because he did not want love, he has thought about finding the one but every time he thinks of the possibility he convinces himself it can not happen.

Peter was afraid that if he fell in love with someone than they could be taken away from him. He could not afford to have that happen again, the best way to avoid another painful tragic death, is to never get tied down ever.

They would die and he would be powerless to stop it. Just like he was powerless to help his mother all those years ago.

Peter woke up in cold sweat he removed the blanket and bedcovers as he turned on his bedroom light in the ship. Peter started to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, his eyes wide as he panted he slowly got up from the bed.

He put on his shirt, pants and his usual red-coat and then he takes his walk-man off his nightstand and goes towards the bridge of the ship. He sits down in the captain chair and looks out at the stars as the ship cruises through space on auto-pilot.

Peter tried to get his mind off of his nightmare but for some reason he couldn't. The nightmare took place during the moment Nebula shot at Gamora's pod and he saw her out there flooding.

Peter did not know what to think during that time. For as long as he had known Gamora, which was a very brief but interesting experience at the time, she was always so tough, strong and skilled as she took down the guards in the prison as if it were nothing.

When he saw the once proud assassin so vulnerable and powerless he had to act. He felt himself regretting the words he had said before he saved her about how he could careless if she lived or died. He did not know, why but he had to save her, he had to protect her from dying in the empty vacuum of space.

The nightmare was a what if scenario that kept plaguing him for several weeks now. What if he did not get there in time? What if He had been the one to float powerless dying in space? Would she had saved him or would she have went after the orb and let him die?

"Did not think you would be up this early Star lord". a familiar voice said tearing him away from his thoughts he looks over his shoulder and gazes in awe at Gamora. Despite the fact she had a bedhead and her eyes had a few bags under them she looked as stunning as ever.

Gamora sways her hips walking towards him she sits next to him on the chair sitting on one of the arms as she looks at him playfully.

Peter covered his mouth as he yawed softly and said, "Trust me Hun, I'm not awake I just got interrupted by a really weird nightmare".

Gamora rolls her eyes when Peter calls her 'Hun' but does not understand the true meaning behind the nickname, she just writes it off at his attempt to flirt with her, but then her expression turns from mild irritation to worry when Peter mentions that he had a nightmare.

"Peter what was your nightmare, does it bring you as you humans call it The chills"? Gamora said as she looked at him.

Peter laughs softly he turns towards Gamora as he looked into her eyes he had a deep need to try and kiss her but decided against it because she might pull out her dagger again if he tried.

"No, but it was a very scary experience I hope does not repeat in the future, I was just glad I was able to get there in time". Peter said as he looked down at the ground unable to look at Gamora's face. He thought back to the nightmare, she was flooding in space he was fully prepared to save her when he got attacked and he could not make in time.

"What about you Gamora, why are you up so early"? He asks curiously as he gives her a warm smile. Gamora blushes she secretly liked it when Peter flirted with her, but she wanted to keep her warrior image, she did not want him to think she was easy to get.

"I had a rough night, I could not sleep I tried to, but I could not help but wonder what I did to deserve this". Gamora said

Gamora had gotten Peter's full attention on that comment it was not very often he had seen the warrior so broken. Gamora looked at him with a sad expression gracing her beautiful face. This was not right!

Gamora was meant to smile, to have a natural curiosity of Peter and his race, to keep a calm collect attitude. To make sure Rocket and Drax get along. Gamora kept the group from killing each other.

He gets up from leaning against the chair and sit ups looking at her and says, "Deserve what Gamora"?

Gamora sighed and said, " All of this. Rocket, Drax you and Groot, you guys are all so nice and supportive of one another, all I can do is punch and hurt people. I'm not worth of your company I just bring the group down".

Peter looks at her seriously as he shook his head, Peter puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "No, Gamora you are wrong you are a guardian of the galaxy. You helped us save the galaxy. Heck, if it weren't for you Rocket and Drax would have blown each other up a long time ago; you help keep us in line Gamora. I need you, the team needs you. Do not speak like that ever again you hear me?!"

Gamora looks at Peter with shock but then gives him a few small nods as she looked at him with relief and understanding. Gamora could not remember a time that Peter was so serious.

Gamora felt a strange feeling in her chest whenever Peter walks in the room, with a silly smile on his face dancing around the ship with the music as he lead the team with grace and authority.

She was not quite sure what this feeling was but she would not allow it to get in the way of her duty as a guardian of the galaxy.

She looks at him and says " I'm sorry Peter you are right, I do not know what came over me, I guess I was just wondering why people forgave me so quickly for all the wrong I have done".

Peter smiles and says "Well, now that you mention it. It is strange how things turned out. We used to be criminals avoiding the law and now we defend it, it seems like yesterday, I was getting the orb that lead to meeting you and the others. But, I think what happened was thrilling and dangerous at the same time".

Gamora scoffed and said, "You probably had enough thrilling and dangerous experiences with all the past girls you had intimate relations with Quill. Peter with all the people you managed to piss off. I'm surprised you are even still breathing".

Peter pouts and said, "Hey come on Gamora that is not funny, all those experiences with woman that I told you about in prison really happened and you are not helping me feel better".

Gamora smirks and says, "Sorry my apologies, I just wanted to joke around I did not realize it is a sensitive topic. Is there anything else you wish to talk about"?

Peter strokes the scruff of his chin and says "Well,...there is one, thing that has been bothering me for quite a while". He begins to say he stops to look over at Gamora she blushes by the sudden smirk that graced his lips.

He grabbed on to her hands Gamora looks down with shock but then looks up and notices Peter staring at her with a intense, tender look Gamora found herself drawn to the color of his eyes. Have they always been such a deep shade of blue before?

"Quill what are you doing, I told you I'm not going to fall for your pelvic sorcery" Gamora said nervously as she attempted to regain her composure but for some reason she felt her tug weak under the pressure of his stare. She never seen such raw emotion echo in someone's eyes before.

"Gamora, please do not hurt me. Everything is going to be alright, do not be scared. I'm not going to run out on you like those other girls you are special to me Gamora. And I hope somehow. I'm special to you too". Peter said softly as he tried to calm her down.

Peter knew she was scared, he knew she had never had someone treating her like a woman before, She had never had love before. Her adoptive father never gave her love or mercy. Peter probably looked weak and pathetic to the ex-assassin but he tried everything.

The only thing he has not tried was being myself. He never showed this side of him in fear that people will reject him or judge him. Gamora was the first girl, that he had ever opened to.

He looks at her with those big blue eyes, his eyes were desperate, vulnerable, and unsure. A complete contrast from the cocky, boasting Starlord she came to know.

"Peter I"- Gamora could not finish because she was cut off by Peter leaning in just when she felt his lips brush against hers, the ship lights on the bridge turned on.

"Didn't I tell you Rocket you owe me sixty units, I knew they liked each other"! Drax said with excitement as he stood against the door frame standing next to him was Rocket with his mouth wide open his eyes wide awake with shock as he held the pot with the baby Groot.

Peter looked at Drax and Rocket with annoyance as put his hands over his chest and pouted. He was so close to kissing Gamora but those two idiots had to ruin it!

"Really, guys you had to wake up now, I was so close!" Peter said with frustration He was going to kiss her and confess his feelings for her, He was not sure if it was going to work. He remember seeing Rocky and how he coaxed Adrien into a kiss.

He was trying to see if it could work with Gamora. If she kissed back he knew it was safe to assume she liked him back, but if she didn't. God, Peter did not even what to kind what could happen if she did not kiss back.

'Oh well', Peter thought feeling slightly disappointed as he started up the engines in the ship to get it ready to be put in manual mode.

Gamora watched as Peter fiddle with the buttons on the ship She was not quite sure if he was doing to distract himself from his disappointment or if it was really necessary to push and pull the buttons.

"So, where should we go next guys"? Peter asked playfully as he tied his hands behind his back and propped his feet up on the leg rest of the captain chair.

"Some place exciting, where I can blow stuff up I need to destroy something I have a lot of frustrations I need to get out of my system. Plus I want to remove the image of Quil with Gamora". Rocket says with a shiver

Everyone stares at Rocket sternly including Groot they sigh and shake their heads at the ex-thug he was one that was that did not seem to understand that heroes do not blow stuff up for no reason.

"What, I was joking"?! Rocket said as he raised his arms with confusion What did he say? Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"That is not a pleasant thing to joke about especially since all of us are trying to maintain our new hero status". Gamora explained

"I Am Groot"! Groot said in agreement as he shook his head with disappointment at his friend

"Aww Groot not you too"! Rocket said

"Yeah not cool man, however I suppose if we get in a fight again there might be a few explosions I just hope we do not run into trouble for once, I had a long night". Peter said

"What do you mean Quill was he cool before? I'm sure Rocket's fur keeps him quite warm all the time"? said Drax

"Metaphor". Everyone but Drax said

Drax blushed with embarrassment and said "Oh, I apologize carry on".

Gamora leaned against the chair near Peter and whispers in Peter's ear " I will follow you anywhere you want to go Peter, by the way Peter. You hold a very special place in my heart as well."

Peter turns to look at her but with the angle she is at it looks like she is upside down so he turns the chair towards her and whispers,

"Really, I mean of course I hold a special place in your heart. Because I'm just that awesome". Peter said as he patted himself proudly on the chest.

Gamora rolled her eyes but deep inside she was glad he was being myself again. She hated to see Peter so broken.

Gamora's eyes lingered to Peter's lips. She could not stop thinking about what would happen if they were not interrupted. She bit her lip to keep the urge down but she could not. She leans towards Peter, without warning she kisses him lightly on the lips.

As she leans on the arms of the chair, She grabs Peter's cheeks softly in the palms of her hands. The kiss was soft and delicate but had just enough passion for her to let Peter know what she wanted to say.

"Peter, next time you lean in for a kiss you better go through with it or I will bring you a world of pain you never experienced". Gamora threatened flirtatiously as she pulled away a playful smirk on her lips as she walked away emphasizing her hips daring Peter to look.

Peter gulped but then smiled when he realized she was just joking. He could tell she was not being serious by the playful smirk on her lips as she went to sit down in the chair next to his.

Peter nods his head and then said, "Booya bitches. Are you guys ready to go"? Peter asks with excitement as he puts his arms up in the air, he felt so happy that Gamora kissed him. He did not even think about the fact he had just said 'Booya'.

Peter Quill felt like the luckiest man on the galaxy. For it was not just anyone could kiss the most dangerous woman in the galaxy and live to tell the tale but he knew he still had to treat Gamora with respect or else she might kill him.

The end.


	2. The Missing Scene

**I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anyway shape or form**

**This takes place in another universe outside of the first one. This is like my alternate ending of the Guardians of the Galaxy in a way. I feel like this is a little soppy but you guys wanted more so here it is.  
**  
**This is like the missing scene towards the end that never was. I think happened for Peter to enough courge to finally open his mother's gift.  
**  
_awesome songs to listen to during this chapter_

_The older I get - Skillet_

_When I'm gone - 3 doors down_

_Call me - Shinedown_

_Over and Over - Three days of Grace_

_Get out alive - Three days of Grace_

_Give me a sign - Breaking Benjamin_

_Stand by me by Ben E. King_

_Without you - Breaking Benjamin_

_Nothing I've ever known - Byran Adams_

_I'll follow you into the dark - Death cab for Cuttie_  
_-_

* * *

Summary: Gamora does not mind, all the attention Peter is getting she is not Jealous assassins do not get Jealous right?

Gamora had her eyes shut she breathed heavily, she could not remember being in such pain. The intensity of the stone tearing her skin apart and making her insides boil. Gamora heard Peter deliver the final blow to Ronan

Gamora sighed with relief when the stone powered down and she could finally open her eyes for a moment all she could see was a giant cloud of dust in the air, when the smoke finally cleared she could see Ronan laying on the ground.

The team of outlaws and criminals looked at each other for a second before standing proudly near the crash sight of the once mighty Dark Aster.

They had done it, the had saved Xander and had stopped Ronan they were heroes. The guardians of the Galaxy. It was hard to believe that a pack of criminals defeated a mad man who threatened the existence of life on the galaxy. Most of all her, she had helped Thaos torture and kill millions of people. But now she was out of her element.

She was awkward and out of place when the crowd of spectators gathered in a massive swarm around her and the rest of the team, most of them requested her to get them something called an 'autograph.'

Gamora made a few glances at the rest of the team. Rocket was having his picture being taken and was by a huge crowd of news reporters, he smiled proudly as he started rambling on about how it was his idea to take Ronan, that he had inevitably brought down thousands of Ronan's men. Gamora rolled her eyes at the raccoon.

Gamora looked down at the pot, that held Groot. A part of him managed to be saved through the explosion that resulted in his self sacrifice. Gamora was grateful apart of Groot survived. The little sapling was growing but it would be a long process before Groot could walk around with the team for a while.

Drax looked as frightened as her, Drax was used to negative attention like fear and hatred he had never had people look at him with such admiration since his daughter and wife. He did not know what to think when they all snapped pictures of him and asked him questions. Some he did not know how to answer because it struck him really hard.

It was strange to Gamora that the normally calm collect Drax buckling under the pressure of the crowd, he kept shifting with discomfort when a few people tried to shake his hand or thank him.

Gamora smiled for the first time since she was taken from her home world she felt free. Gamora could be anything she choose to be, she no longer had to kill the innocent or steal artifacts for money. Gamora felt happy, she felt a joy she had not felt since she was a small child.

Suddenly Gamora turned towards Peter and looked at the crowd beautiful Xanderian woman gathered around the outlaw. Peter gave the girls a charming smile making some of them faint. Gamora watched from the distance as Peter talked animatedly with the girls a few of them were too close Peter to Gamora.

_"How dare those girls try to flirt with my Starlord"!_ Gamora thought with anger as she clenched her fist as she glared daggers at the crowd of women surrounding their team she stopped looking at the crowd of women as she started to process what she just thought

_Wait- My Starlord?_ she thought Gamora felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she scoffed and started to walk away from the scene pushing past a few people as she grumpily went back towards Nova headquarters not wanting to witness the scene any longer.

Hours later Gamora sat underneath a shaded tree near Nova headquarters she leaned against the tree trying to get her mind off of Peter. She knew of Peter's reputation but she thought that maybe he had changed. But, she guessed Quil will always be a player. Why does this bother her so much? He can talk to them if he wants to why was she so mad?

Wait, was she jealous? Gamora felt the urge to laugh at the thought. No, she can not afford to be jealous. Assassins do not get jealous and they certainly do not fall for men that can barely function properly.

Gamora frowned perhaps that was unfair assessment of Quil he did lead them honorably and had saved her from dying by sacrificing himself.

Even so, she could not love him. Gamora did not deserve him or his affections no matter how amazingly attractive he might be, he was still annoying,cocky and no sense of -Wait attractive?

Gamora shook her head "Come on Gamora no more of these foolish thoughts you are letting him distract you!" Gamora murmured under her breath.

"Gamora". A deep raspy voice said from behind her Gamora turned around and saw Drax he walked over towards her and sat next to her, Gamora looked down at the ground.

"What do you want, I require some time of solitude for a while I need to get my thoughts together. Something is distracting me and I must get rid of this feeling".

"Before I get hurt". Gamora muttered the last part under breath as she tried not imagine Peter with the group of girls. Gamora bit her lip trying hard not to cry. Why Quil of all people? Why is he making me feel this way?

"Gamora, I know what you are experiencing and I can help you through it, Quil may not be the smartest guy on the planet but he could tell there was something wrong with you he was- Drax started to say

"Who gives a shit about Quil, in my opinion you are better off Gamora that idiot is probably making out with some Xanderian right now". Rocket said as he held the pot

"I Am Groot". Groot said with in a tone that said, "You-are not helping"

Rocket frowned and said, "Yeah you are right Groot, that was uncalled for. Gamora, I think it is cool that you like Quil that way ".

Drax gave Rocket with mild annoyance before turning back towards Gamora and said, "As I was saying, Peter was worried about you. He noticed you leaving and had us split up in search of you".

"Really, he went looking for me but I thought he was too busy with hanging out with those pretty exotic Xanderidans he certainly seemed to enjoy their companionship". Gamora said as she tried to remain stoic, but she could not help but feel a little bit relieved.

"Well, at first but then I realized something was missing. Everyone was celebrating having a couple of drinks. But, then I realized that those girls were not the ones I wanted to spend time with". a familiar voice behind the team

Gamora felt her heart skip a few beats at the sight of Starlord their fearless leader and the person that taught her about legendary heroes like Kevin Bacon.

Gamora loved the warmth of his being, the way he could put the team at cease by walking into a room carrying his walk-man.

Love? Gamora thought of the possibility of pursuing Peter in a romance way, and felt an emotion she thought she had banished from within herself all those years ago. Fear.

Gamora was afraid that Peter would treat her like the other girls he had relations with and would leave her alone. she had been alone for as long as she could remember and then suddenly she met Peter and her life completely turned around.

Gamora could not, and will not fall victim to his charms, she had to remain strong. Love? Why would she need such a useless emotion distracting her. She was a ruthless assassin not a silly teenage girl. But, she could not just ignore them and pretend they never existed could she?

"Where the fuck were you Quil, you had us go on a fucking goose chase and then you just took off!" Rocket said

Peter smirked and said, "Aw do not worry Rocket I missed you too. So how long ago did you find her, I checked the whole town and this is the only place I did not check".

"You guys would go through all that trouble to look for me"? Gamora said with shock as she stood and slowly walked over Peter, she tried to resist the urge to give him a hug. Because assassins do not hug.

Peter looked at her incredulously "Of course we would look for you, I was worried Gamora, I saw you looking at me when those girls were crowding around me and you seemed upset".

Rocket and Drax smiled and tried to resist the urge to tell Peter that Gamora was jealous. Rocket whispered something to Drax and pointed towards Peter and Gamora. Drax glanced at them and then nodded. They both went into the NOVA building leaving Gamora and Peter alone.

Peter looked at them with confusion, for a moment his eyes drifted back to her, she tried to resist the urge to blush as he gave her a charming smirk and leaned against the tree looking at her.

"How are you Gamora"? Peter asked as he looked at her with warm eyes that lingered within her soul, she tried to remain blank but found her lips tugging on the side of her mouth of their own accord.

Gamora had defeated many enemies she knew thousand different ways to kill a man with her bare hands, she knew a great deal about poison and how to counteract them. But, what she could not understand was the warmth in her chest every time Peter was around.

Gamora smiled and said, "I appreciate your concern but I assure you I'm well Quil".

Peter's smirk did not falter in fact she was sure that his smile got wider if that were possible. Peter started to walk towards her and took her hands within his own. Surprisingly she did not pull away, she did not want to.

" Really because you were pretty angry, if I did not know any better I would say you were jealous". Peter teased as he looked into her eyes, he brought her into a small hug and then whispered,

" You are more than just an assassin you know, I care about you Gamora please do not run off like that without letting me know next time okay"?

Gamora blushed as she pushed a few strands of hair a way from her face and looked down at the ground trying to not to show any weakness towards Peter. Gamora felt his warmth, she knew she could not fall of his charms. Gamora did not want to be lead on, she did not want to another one nightstand.

She looked at him and said, "Peter I'm fully capable of handling myself I do not need your concern".

Peter looked at her and said, " Come on Gamora, do not say that you know I would die to protect you. You are a very important part of the team and I know you can handle yourself. But, I was scared what if something happened to you I could not live with myself"

Gamora felt a single tear escape from her eye as she hugged tightly. For a moment Gamora did not care the other guardians were present. She wanted to hold him. Gamora wanted to hold Peter in her arms.

When Gamora finally pulled away she looked into Peter's eyes Gamora could tell he was between excitement and shock, as he tried to process what just happened. "Thank you Peter that is the first time someone has shown me such kindness before".

Peter smiled and said, "Its no problem was just staying the truth, you mean a lot to us and the guardians and we stick together right"?

Gamora looked at Peter shyly and said, "Peter what if I cared for you in a different way,would you leave me like all the other girls you slept with"?

Peter looked at her with shock but then looked at her with a serious intense look it was not cold or uncaring like the stares she used to get as a kid, the stare was warm. Peter's eyes showed an emotion that Gamora could not quite identify but it made her feel weak at the knees.

"Peter what are you"- Gamora was cut off by Peter kissing her passionately on the lips, he ran his fingers through her hair and then moved them down feeling the curve of her hips.

Gamora hugged Peter closer to her and slowly gained control of the kiss Peter made a deep grunt of pleasure as they began to lean against the tree they collapsed on the ground sitting in each other's laps. Peter deepened the kiss while wrapping Gamora in his embrace.

Gamora and Peter kept kissing until they both had to break apart, Gamora and Peter pressed their foreheads together while looking each others eyes both panting staring at each other in awe at the kiss both hungry for each other's taste.

"That was so fucking awesome Gamora, have ever kissed anyone before"? Peter asked in between breaths as he looked at her. She was so beautiful he craved more of her, he wanted to kiss her longer he wanted to put his tongue in her mouth and fill hers inside his.

"No, Quil I have not kissed anyone before I just followed my instinct Peter I like you a lot but we can not do this yet. I need some time to process all that has happened." Gamora said immediately regretting the words as they flew out of her mouth.

Peter rolled his eyes but then nodded "I understand, we just went from criminals to heroes in a day, I will not rush you Gamora".as he began to stand up and walk away but before he could Gamora grabbed his arm.

Gamora looked at him sadly her eyes pleading him to stay, she did know what to do a part of her told this was wrong. He was their team leader, a comrade. But, the side that had a spot part for him told her to do something different. To try new things, to dance around in the ship and cuddle closer to him.

Curious Gamora got closer towards him, and then put her head against his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart, Gamora sighed contently glad that he was okay. She was so worried when Peter grabbed the Infinity stone, when they fought Ronan.

Gamora pulls away from Peter and then slaps him in the face as she looks at him with anger in her eyes. Peter looked at her with confusion, and hurt as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for"?! Peter whined as he leaned against the tree. Gamora sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was for being reckless and taking the Infinity stone from Ronan and for making me fall for your Pelvic sorcery". Gamora said

Peter smiled and said, "Yeah trying to take the Infinity stone was kinda stupid wasn't it"? nervously as he scratched the back of his head as he looked away from Gamora shyly.

Gamora smiled and said, "Well, you are not known for your intelligence so we can let it slide for now Quil. Besides it might not have been an very smart move but it was very brave and noble of you".

Peter did not say anything he just looked at with a smile on his face, the slap was worth hearing those words from Gamora it meant a lot. Gamora was brave and courageous and if Gamora saw that in him maybe he was worthy of winning her heart.

Gamora said softly "I never did thank you for saving my life". She felt so small and vulnerable in the presents of Peter she did not know why but she felt like she owned him. Gamora hated owning people something she had to do something for him.

"No problem, I take pride in rescuing beautiful woman on a regular basis". Peter said smoothly as he looked down at Gamora, he removed a few strands of hair hanging from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"There you look perfect, you should not hide your face with your hair you are a very attractive woman and I'm not just saying that to get in your pants . I promise you are different than those girls". Peter said as he leaned in and smelled her hair she smelled good.

He could not quite recognize the smell, but it was some sort of exotic alien fruit. It smelled like a fruit smoothie a mixture of pineapples, apple and grape he liked it. His mother would have loved Gamora, she would have helped Gamora be more open and lower her walls.

" Peter you miss your mom don't you"? Gamora asked sadly as she recognized the look on his face, He was thinking of his mom. Gamora propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Peter.

"Yeah, She would have been so proud of me". Peter said

"Well, I know this will be difficult but Peter I think it is time to move on you can not dwell on the fact that you did not take her hand, because you took my hand instead". Gamora said sadly as she took his hand in hers.

"Okay, I think you are right my mother would want me to live my life and that is what I'm going to do but first I need to do something". Peter said

"What is that"? Gamora said

"I need to open the present she gave me". Peter said


	3. If I close my eyes forever

Summary : When Peter ends up in a coma after a Mission Gamora watches over him refusing to leave his side.

I hope you like my use of 'You are my sunshine' I just had to write it down because I thought it would be funny.

Awesome songs to listen to during this chapter

If I close my eyes forever - Ozzy Osborne and Lita Ford

Listen to your heart - DHT

Don't cry - Guns N' Roses

Patience- Gun N' Roses

Love hurts - Incubus

The Scientist - Coldplay

Fix you - Coldplay

I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith

* * *

_You are my Star-lord, _

_my only Star-lord,_

_you make me happy when things are in decay._

_The other night dear as I laid sleeping,_

_I dreamed we were dancing in the Milano as you kissed me and held me in your arms._

_But when I woke up I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried._

You will never know dear, how much I love you.

Please do not take my Star-lord away.

Gamora sang in between the tears falling down her cheeks as she sat beside the hospital bed. She held Peter's hand and rubbed her fingers against the palms of his hands. Gamora did not dare leave his side since they rushed him to the hospital.

Gamora remembered the little Terran lullaby that Peter once sang to her when she was sick. Gamora had changed the words to fit her current situation. Even though Gamora knew her singing would just echo through the walls as Peter laid their unresponsive.

Drax and Rocket have visited Peter frequently,but they never stayed in the hospital they went out seeking for any job they could find within the area. Rocket had been increasingly hostile towards Gamora. Because Gamora blamed herself for what happened, but Rocket assured her that what happened was not her fault.

Both Drax,Rocket, and the doctors had told Gamora that Peter would be perfectly safe in the room. But, Gamora did not want to leave his side not until she could see Peter open those mystifying blue eyes.

Gamora did not properly take of herself for weeks. She remained in the chair talking softly to Peter and often held his hand while looking down at Peter's face. Listening to the heart monitor's steady rhythm

Gamora and Rocket had an argument concerning her health. But Gamora threatened to kill them with her blade if they dared remove her from the room. Gamora had to be there.

Ever since Peter had been admitted into the hospital Gamora refused to go back to the ship. She sat in the hospital room day and night, only leaving to go the bathroom and to eat. She had to protect him .She had to keep him safe. Gamora wanted to be the first face Peter sees when he wakes up.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple cargo mission they would pick up food and supplies to take back to Xander and then they would get four thousand units once they delivered the food to the injured victims when Ronan attacked.

But then a few burglars some how managed to get on board the Milano they had hit them with a surprise attack . Gamora, Peter,Rocket and Drax fought them as best as they could but their was a whole gang of them.

And they had brought friends. A lot of friends. These were not normal Burglars these guys were starving, they were desperate. They were willing to kill to eat a proper meal again.

Even Gamora was not enough to take on the massive fleet that had ambushed them. Gamora was surrounded by a whole group of men, she was doing fairly well until one of them had tried to shoot her while she was fighting off five other guys.

Gamora had not seen the shot coming until the last minute. She waited for the gun to make contact in her delicate green skin. But before the gun could reach her Peter flew in on his rocket boots,he quickly pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her ;he got shot in the gut and collapsed on the floor. Peter used the last of his strength to take out his blasters and mowed down twelve men.

The leader laughed and said, "What is the matter, not much of a Starlord now are you? That will teach you to mess with my plans".

"You assholes are going to pay for shooting our leader!" Rocket said with rage as he shot down a few men, Rocket growled when a few of them tried to pin him down to the ground. But, Rocket dodged out of the way and shot a few of them in the head.

"We will teach you not to mess with the Guardians of the galaxy"! Drax roared as he ran towards the mob carrying his swords slicing through a few men in blind rage. He had just started making a new life for himself he could not afford for it be taken away by a couple of low life thugs.

"Peter"! ! Gamora said with shock as she looked at the men with anger she quickly sliced through half the fleet in a fit of rage, a few of them tried to fight back but she just dodged out the way and then snapped their necks and slicked them with her blade.

They had eliminated most of the thugs but there was still a handful of them left. But, that did not matter to Drax,Gamora and Rocket they just wanted to make sure their leader got to the hospital to get treatment.

Peter felt the blood soak through his shirt he touched where he got shot and then quickly jerked out the way as he groaned in pain. He down and noticed the blood spilling down his gut forming a large pool of bright red liquid as he layed on the floor in excruciating agony.

"Quil you crazy son of a bitch. That was some fine shooting. Even when you get shot you still kick ass"! Rocket said with amazement as he looked at the bodies of the twelve men,Rocket slowly turned around and gasped with shock as Peter's head hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Quil" ! Drax and Rocket said as they rushed to join Gamora by his side Rocket looked down at Peter with shock, he could not believe this was happening. Peter Quil had held the Infinity stone and stood up to Ronan how could he be taken down so easily.

Gamora cried and held his hand as Peter looked at her with a soft smile,

Peter was in the worse pain he ever felt. But, Gamora was worth it.

"Peter why did you do that? Gamora said weakly with shock and horror as she sat down on her knees,tears streaming down her face as she cradled his head and laid it down on her lap. Gamora ran her fingers through his hair trying to get his mind off the pain as she looked down at him.

"I did it because I told you before. I can not let you die". Peter said softly as he put his hand on her cheeks to wipe the tears and looked at her one more time before passing out because he lost too much blood.

"Rocket what is going on, Peter is losing too much blood for this kind of injury. One shot is not enough for all this blood to be coming out of him"! Gamora said with panic as she checked everywhere she could to find the source of the massive pool of blood.

Rocket put his hands on his head and said, "I do not know, I do not know. Just give me a moment." Rocket paced back and forth in deep thought before he remembered watching Peter hit his head just before he passed out .

"Wait, when he fell on the ground, he hit his head pretty hard check there!" Rocket said with desperation and uncertainty for the first time in his life Rocket had no clue what to do.

"Wait, you guys should take a look at this" Drax says as he removed Peter's red coat to reveal two more shots in his left shoulder and on the left side of his chest. Drax moved around the rest of the body and only found a couple of bruises and cuts but did not find anything else too serious.

"He got shot three times during the fight and he was still able to keep fighting how long had he been fighting off those thugs with those wounds"? Rocket said with disbelief

Rocket might talk a lot of shit about Quil and might enjoy giving him a hard time, but Rocket had to admit Peter could be pretty tough when he wants to be.

"Remember how the other half of his DNA helped him hold the Infinity stone maybe it helped him resist against those bullet wounds long enough to hold them off "? Gamora suggested

"Yes, I believe that theory to be the only explanation, we must hurry if we do not rush him to the hospital he will die". Drax said calmly as he picked Peter up and placed him in his bed. There was no infirmary in the Malido so they could not treat Peter's wounds the best they could do was try to make him comfortable.

"Why the fuck are you so calm about this?" Rocket asked softly as he stared at Peter's face with a sad expression. He watched someone he cared about sacrifice themselves again, it was like Groot all over again. Rocket looked down at the ground he was useless he could not do anything.

"Rocket, I'm not. I feel a raging fury inside me for what they did to Quil. But You guys taught me revenge was not the answer remember what you said back at Knowhere. "Everyone has dead people but its no excuse to have everyone else get killed too." Drax said

Rocket nodded as tears spilled from his face and said, "Yeah it would be pretty fucked up I told you that and went against it, I should take my own advice".

Drax looked at Rocket with shock, "Rocket are you crying over Quil"?

Rocket sniffled and quickly wiped the tears from his face and tried to look pissed off at Drax " Of course not, I just have some dust in my eye".

Drax smiled and put a hand on Rocket's shoulders " It is okay to be worried my small furry friend I'm worried too but I assure you Quil will be fine".

Rocket looked at him and said, "How are you so sure, what if we do not get the help he needs in time!"

Drax looked down at the ground and said, "I do not not. I just have hope that things will turn out alright."

Rocket frowned and said, "Hope, you have hope well good for you asshole".

"Shut up! Gamora screamed as tears fell from her face, she pulled up a stool and sat down near Peter. She stroked his hair with her fingers and held his hand she half expected him to wake up and say" Guys do not worry I'm fine. So Gamora, do you want to dance with me, I need a beautiful woman to rescue me from all these assholes".

"How can you two imbeciles fight at a time like this, Peter could die any minute and we are just standing here. We need to get him to the hospital". Gamora said her voice shaking in between her sobs as she sat near his bedside she stood up and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Peter this was my fault I should have payed more attention, if I had you would be perfectly fine. The fault is mine and mine alone." Gamora thought as she walked out the room and desperately searched for the nearest hospital.

* * *

Gamora was not one to cry, but she could not help it. She did not realize how much she needed Peter until now. She wished she had accepted his many requests to dance, she wished she had gone on a date with him he would have been so happy.

"Peter, there are so many things I regret doing so many lives I had taken but I did not want to take yours. I'm sorry." Gamora said as she watched the rise and fall of his chest as she heard the sound of the air filters supplying oxygen in his lungs as he laid in the bed.

"Rocket and Drax went on a job, its just you and me right now, they said you had a fifty fifty percent chance of waking up but it has been six weeks." Gamora said sadly

"Every time I try to get closer to someone they end up getting hurt, I know of your affection towards me. But Peter, I'm not good for you if you stay near me you are just going to get hurt". She said with guilt Gamora jumped when she felt a slight twitch in his hand.

_"Is he finally waking up?_" She thought with hope and desperation After six long weeks was she finally going to see his beautiful blue eyes again?

Gamora tried to deny her special attachment towards Peter but now all she wants is her Starlord back she does not care about her assassin image anymore. She needs him, she needs Peter.

" Peter, please get up Rocket Drax and Groot need you. I need you because you are our leader our fearless idiotic leader and I lo" -Gamora could not finish her sentence she heard a slight coughing sound coming from Peter.

Peter's eyes shot open, he sat up and removed the breathing mask. Peter breathed heavily as if he just woke from a nightmare. He looked around the hospital with confusion his vision blurry and unfocused all he could see was a flash of white and a green blob near his bed.

"Gamora is that you, where am I"? Peter said weakly as he felt his vision coming back Peter was aware of two things. One, he was really, really hungry and Two, he had to go real bad. He felt like he went twelve rounds with a pro boxer and lost his entire body hurt. The heart montor's beeps were not helping his throbbing headache.

"Peter"! Gamora said with relief and happiness as she hugged him tightly Peter looked at Gamora with shock he looked down at Gamora as she wrapped Peter in her embrace. Gamora had this overwhelming urge to kiss him, to let him how much she missed him.

But, instead she let him go. She watched him look at her with shock and fascination, he looked at her as if he had never been hugged before.

Peter's shocked expression melted away to reveal the familiar flirtatious smirk she had missed. Gamora would rather him flirt with her then to see him on that hospital bed unresponsive.

"Whoa Gamora what was that, since when are you so touchy feely"? Peter teased as he looked at her, he did not remember why he was in the hospital and how long he had been laying in the , he was glad to see her face again.

Gamora blushed and said, "Do not think much of it, I was just relieved to know you finally woke up everyone was worried about you".

Peter smiled and said, "Gamora are you okay, you look like you haven't left the room in awhile you have bags under your eyes and have you been crying"? Peter asked with worry his smile fading as he looked into her eyes. he could tell that Gamora had not just cried recently she had broken down several times from what he could see.

Gamora frowned and said, "Am I not allowed to cry for a fallen comrade especially since it was my fault, that you had been put in that situation". as she looked down at the ground unable to meet his gaze, she should not have been here, if she had just payed attention Peter would not have been put into that hospital bed.

Peter looked at her sadly as he took one of his hands to lift up her chin so she could look into

his eyes ."Gamora what are you talking about? I'm sure the reason I got put into this bed is not your fault, I probably did something stupid to end up here".

Gamora looked at him with disbelief and rage as she stood up from the stool and said, "What are you saying you really do not remember what happened"?!

Peter looked at her with shock and fear by her sudden outburst, but then relaxed and said, "Yeah, the only thing I remember was sharp pain and seeing my own blood the shock of the pain must have made me pass out".

Gamora looked at him with shock as tears rolled down her face and said, "Peter, you saved my life again the burglars escaped with the food but Rocket, Drax and Groot were just grateful you are okay".

Peter looked at her with shock and said, "Seriously how did they get away, how many of the bulgars were left and is my ship okay"?

Gamora slapped him on the face and said, "Is that all you heard, I have been worried sick for you. Don't you get it. You almost died Peter, we managed to save you in time. But, the thought of losing you is almost to painful to bare".

Peter winched in pain he felt the burning sensation of her slap on his cheek he rubbed where he got slapped tenderly and said, "No, I heard the other stuff too. I wanted to make sure they did not steal anything else, I wanted to make sure nobody got captured or anything"!

Gamora blushed and said, "Oh sorry Peter my mistake I just thought you doing one of those ridiculous terran traditions you told me about concerning men and their overprotective nature towards their vehicles".

Peter smirked and said, "Well I was concerned over my ship too but the guardians safety is what really matters. Gamora, please do not blame yourself. I would rescue you a thousand times if it meant you hugging me that tightly again". Peter said as he cupped his hand with her cheek Gamora leaned into his touch secretly enjoying the warmth of his smile.

Gamora smiled and said, "As would I Peter Quil". as she took his free hand with hers and stroked it gently with the blade of her fingers.

Peter looked at her and asked"Gamora, when I was waking up you were about to say something important weren't you"? He lowered his hand from her face and gently took her other hand in his.

Gamora blushed as she looked away from him with embarrassment and said, "What I had to say is not important anymore now that you are awake and present it will only deepen your confusion".

Peter pouted and said, "Aw come on Gamora why do you always have to be so closed off all the time? Can't you understand that every word that comes out of your mouth is important to me".

Gamora blushed it was in that moment Gamora was glad that her skin made it easier to hide her flustered cheeks from Peter as she walked towards the door and said,

"I will tell you soon I promise. Right now I think I should allow you time to relieve yourself and get dressed so we can head back on the road again".

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Okay but you owe me at least one dance and a couple of dates for saving your life again. If you want me to keep my mind off it, or else I will bug you all day until you answer my question".

Gamora turned and around and then slowly walked towards Peter she got closer until she was a few inches away from his face and said,"Is that what my life is worth to you one dance and a couple of dates"?

Peter blushed and stuttered out "N-no but, uh are you actually with flirting me with or am I in a coma again"?

What was wrong with him? Peter Quil does not stutter and stumble over words especially in front of woman. Then again, Gamora was different than the other girls she had an effect on him that no other girl could she was unique.

Gamora tilted her head with confusion and said, "You dreamt about me while you were in your coma"?

Peter looked away from Gamora and let out a laugh that looked a little too fake and said, "What no. Of course not what makes you say that"? Peter lied as he shyly looked away from Gamora. Peter was afraid that if he said yes then she might slap him again.

Gamora smirked and said, "You are a terrible liar".

Peter sighed with defeat and said, "I know, I was afraid of what you would do to me if I said yes so I tried to act casual and it did not work".

"By the way Peter how did you know you were in a coma I thought you said you did not remember anything"? Gamora asked

Peter looked at her and said, "Well its kinda obvious the fact I'm attached to life support and your reaction to me waking up as if I had been gone for a long time I maybe an idiot but I'm not a moron".

Gamora laughed and said, "That is such a Peter thing to say only you would say something that heartfelt and strange at the same time".

Peter looked at her and said, "Gamora, will you be mad if I told you I have been awake for two days now you have a beautiful voice you should not hide it ".

Gamora glared at him and said, "Peter if you pull a stunt like that again I will make sure you get more than a slap in the face you got that"?

Peter gulped and said," You got it."

Gamora looked at him and said, "You will company me for dinner, you will attempt to look presentable. You will not look at any of the other girls during our outings and if you do. I will make sure not to go easy on you again you got that Quil". Gamora said in a demanding tone as she grabbed on to the collar of his hospital gown.

Peter looked at her with shock and excitement and said, "You got it Gamora I will not screw it up I promise."

"Hey Gamora, did I ever tell you you look hot when your angry"? He added

Gamora could not look at Peter for the rest of the day without shuttering or looking away because she was trying to hide her embarrassment as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

The end...


	4. Argument

**I do not own Guardians of Galaxy in anyway shape or form. **

**Summary : Peter and Gamora get into a fight and Peter says something that he wishes he could take back.**

**" Gamora Open The Door " - written by Firecrystal1092**

* * *

_awesome songs to listen to during this chapter_

_The reason- Hoobastank_

_Collide - Howie Day_

_Battlefield- Jordan Sparks_

_Please don't leave me - P!nk_

_Fire and Ice - Pat Benatar_

_Breakeven -The Script_

_Whispers in the dark - Skillet_

* * *

It was a typical day in the Maliano as they cruised through the galaxy in search of jobs. The sky was filled with trillions of stars as far as the eye could see the miraculous nebulas and occasional dodging of black holes.

The guardians had been desperate for work, they needed to find an employer that did not double cross them or underpaid them for the amount of effort the guardians had made to fulfill the job.

However there are some black holes you can not avoid, this particular black hole was sucking up the daily routine that they have become accustomed to the normally peaceful environment of the Maliano. Well, as peaceful as five ex-criminals can get when they are all living in the same cramped ship.

This ship maybe small, but it often carried an massive amount of problems one of them being the new couple.

Peter and Gamora have been fighting a lot lately often times they find themselves arguing over things that are so ridiculous and unreasonable. It seemed like they got on each others nerves about everything.

Gamora would always yell at Peter for blindly rushing into a fight without having a full proof plan. While, Peter would yell at Gamora for her constant need to breathe down his neck everytime he tries to make a decision. .

It made the other guardians wonder how they could go back and forth between loving each other, to barely even able to stand in the same room without yelling or acting out in a hostile manner and sometimes they avoided each other completely.

Rocket, Drax, and Groot covered their ears trying to block out the sound of their screaming, Rocket and the others did not know what they were even fighting about. They had seemed completely normal until they went back to the ship.

"Would it kill you to do more research before accepting a job. Maybe then we could finally get payed. But, it seems like every contact you have wants to kill us" ! Peter yelled

He was covered in cuts and bruises from the latest mission he had blood on his face but it wasn't his. they had gotten tricked by one of Gamera's old contacts they had to take care of them quickly or else they would get killed.

The guardians take turns picking jobs, this time it was Gamora's turn. Normally Gamora was cautious about which contact to trust but this time she didn't. They needed money and Gamora thought the job was going to be fairly easy but she was wrong.

Gamora tried to remain stoic but inside she felt like crying. If it were anybody else yelling at her for being careless she would have dealt with them by running her blade through their throats. But, this was Peter. This is the man she loved. It stung to hear those words come from him,even if he only said them because he was frustrated and angry.

"Peter what do you want me to say, the only contacts are from back when I was a assassin okay, I do not know any safe contacts"! Gamora snapped as she glared at her boyfriend. She may love Peter but she was not about to let him break her. She was not about to let him walk all over her.

"Yeah whatever Gamora, I just can't believe you. I thought you of all people would be more careful about landing us into situations like this. After all you are usually very cautious." Peter said as he turned around to face the other way not wanting to look at her.

How could she be so careless? Gamora was supposed to be the reasonable one, she was supposed to be the one that kept the group in line so he could lead.

"Well guess I'm not perfect all the time. I make mistakes too Peter I thought you of all people would understand!" Gamora yelled a slight bit of sadness in her voice as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Gamora normally I would, but you almost got us killed. What if something happened, what if I lost you. I can not bare to lose the only thing I have left, if anything happened to any of you I would have nothing!" Peter screamed

Gamora shook her head and said, "Then you will finally be able to feel the pain I felt when I was with Thaos when I got turned into a living weapon forced to kill people.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well sometimes I wish I never met you than I would not have to put up with this bullshit. Sometimes, I think you are the most irritating person I have ever met. "

Suddenly Peter realized what he said with shock and horror he turned to look back at Gamora and saw her eyes glistening in the light, Peter could tell Gamora was on the urge of tears but refused to shed a tear because she was trying to act tough. She shook her head unable to form a comeback to his harsh and cruel words.

Gamora looked at Peter as she breathed out trying to keep her composure as she held back the tears that threatened to escape and said, "Is that so. Well, I will not trouble you any longer Quil if that is what you desire I will leave."

Gamora walked out the room with her head looking down as she slowly left Peter standing in the bridge with an shocked and guilty expression as the words, he said played back in his mind.

How could he say that to Gamora? She was the best thing that ever happened to him, no matter how often they fought usually it does not get this ugly. Peter was so close to losing her.

He was so close to losing Gamora he remembered being tied up right beside the others watching Gamora getting slashed with an electric whip numerous times the blood coming down from her back. Peter remembered hearing her screams as the whip went against her skin.

Half of the stuff he said before she left the room were mostly directed towards himself. Gamora was not the most irritating person, he was. If only he wasn't so weak then maybe he could have done something.

Thankfully because of Rocket's quick thinking and knowledge they managed to all come out mostly unharmed all except Gamora.

"Wow that was a low blow, even I'm not that heartless. Looks like the contest is over you are officially a bigger asshole than me great work". Rocket said sarcastically

Peter frowned and said, "Shut the fuck up Rocket I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, why did I have to say that to her, I'm such an idiot! I was just angry at myself for not being able to do anything, I was angry because I almost lost her".

"I am Groot". Groot said sadly as he shook his head at Peter folding his arms across his chest with disbelief. Groot had finally grown to his normal size it took seven months for him to grow again but he was finally able to walk around and join the guardian on missions. His first mission back from Ronan and it turns into a disaster.

Rocket shook his head at Peter as well as he nodded in agreement with Groot's statement and said, "Groot is right, that is no excuse for treating her so harshly. She deserves better".

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but all he did was look down at the ground, the argument long forgotten. He could not find the right words to say. Because they were right, he had reacted negatively in a stressful situation. But, no matter how stressed he was it was no excuse for treating Gamora that way.

Groot was about to go towards Gamora's room to try and make her feel better but Rocket shook his head and said, "No do not bug her right now Groot, she needs to be alone. Besides, if anyone should comfort her, I think it ought to be Quil it is his fault after all".

"I am Groot"! Groot protested as he tried to go past Rocket. But, Rocket kept blocking his way by sway side to side while standing at the entrance of the bridge.

Rocket frowned and said, "I know she needs help, I know she is hurt but there is not much we can do. This is between Peter and Gamora it is better if we do not get involved."

Drax smiled and said, "Do not worry, this what used to happen with me and my wife but usually something good happens after an argument. You just need to work up the courage to apologize".

Rocket frowned and said, "Ew, gross I did not need that image Drax".

Drax sighed and said, "Nothing like that. I do not mean in a sexual way although that can happen after an argument as well. What I mean was you would be surprised at how fast she will forgive you. Because forgiveness is what love is about. Quil your actions were very irresponsible, but given the situation I do not blame you".

Peter looked at them and said, "Guys I will be back, I need to speak with Gamora". as he walked towards the door he patted Groot on the shoulder assuring him that Gamora was alright. Groot smiled and sat down in the chair near Rocket.

"Good luck Peter". Drax said

"Hey, Peter can I have your walk-man if you are dead"? Rocket asked as he looked at Peter with a smirk. It was nice knowing him. On any other woman Drax's advice might have worked but Gamora was different than other women she was trained to be an assassin and assassins do not forgive that easy.

Peter smirked and said, "Nope my walk-man will either be given to Gamora or Groot". Peter leaned against the door frame as he watched Rocket mumble something under his breath as he cleaned his gun trying to remove the blood from it from the mission.

"I am Groot". Groot said with excitement

"Geez rub it in my face, I get it you are excited but you do not have be bouncing off the walls ya moron" Said Rocket

* * *

Gamora sat on her bed crying silently as she clutched on to the walk-man that her boyfriend treasured so much. Gamora cried as she listened to Oh-Child the earphones around her neck as she heard the comforting lyrics sing through the walk-man and into her heart.

If it were any other person, she would have not cried at those words, she would not have even flinched. But, Peter Quil was different than all those people who had insulted her over the years, or at least was different.

Gamora wanted to hate him, she wanted to but she couldn't. Gamora loved Peter. Gamora loved Peter so much. Despite all that he had said in a fit of rage she knew he was just worried about her. Gamora winched as she shifted her position on her bed the slashes on her back made it hard for her to move without feeling intense pain.

Gamora could feel the bandages that Peter wrapped around her back getting soaked with blood the more she moved so Gamora decided to lay down on the bed listening to Peter's walk man.

Gamora was listening to it because Peter had told her it was a Terran tradition to listen to music when they felt upset or overwhelmed usually the music will help sooth the pain. Gamora thought it was odd that Terrans use music to display a lot different ways: Courting, Dancing, Comfort, and or just the pleasure of hearing something to drown out the silence.

Suddenly as the track changed from Oh-child to Ain't no mountain high more tears from down from her face as she listened to the lyrics. As she remembered all the things Peter had done for her these past seven months. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

Gamora wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a calm indifferent look as she opened the door enough to show her face. Gamora glared at Peter as he waved at her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi, Gamora". He said before she slammed the door in his face, Peter put his face near the door as he heard a few muffled sobs coming from Gamora on the other side of the door.

" Come on Gamora open the door, I want to speak to you about what happened I feel bad". Peter said as he leaned against her door he heard the soft hum of his walk-man as she listened to it.

"I do not want to hear it Quil you made yourself perfectly clear you have no interest in me any longer so I will not burren you". Gamora said calmly

"Gamora please, most of that stuff wasn't even towards you. When I was talking about the irritating person I was talking about me. I was angry because I was yelling, and I was yelling because I almost lost you". Peter said softly as he leaned against the door he said so quietly that if it weren't for her enhanced ears she would not be able to hear it.

" That is no excuse for all things you said to me, and what about when you said you wish you never met me...that hurt me more than being tortured by Thaos" Gamora said

Peter frowned and said, "I did not mean to hurt you, I was just angry people say stupid things when they are upset. Things they do not mean because they are caught up in so much emotion they can no longer control their own actions".

Peter did not know what else to do, He had tried to coax her to open the door but Gamora would not even budge she was being so stubborn he tried to apologize but she did not want to hear him.

Did he upset her that badly? Peter tried Drax's way of trying to comfort her now its his turn. Peter took a deep breath and then leaned against the door frame. Peter closed his eyes and began to sing.

* * *

_Gamora, please open the door, I did not mean to hurt you I did not mean to be cruel I just frustrated you know I'm a fool._

_Gamora please open the door, and I will give you my love, I'll give it all even if you treat me cold. I'll be there._

_Yeah you know I will be there, I'm sorry for all the fucked up things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to treat you bad._

_Did not mean to make you sad._

_I'll let you hit me, scream do whatever you want. Just open the door, yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl, beautiful girl just open the door._

_I once told you I never learn, I once said I was not 100% dick but now I think I fallen down towards that zone , I chewed you up and I spit you out if there is anything you want me to do I will do it for you._

_If there is anything you want me to do, I will do it for you_

_I will do it for you,_

_I will do it for you_

_because I love you_

_because I love you_

_because I need you,_

_because I need you._

_I'll let you hit me, scream do whatever you want. Just open the door, yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl, beautiful girl just open the door._

_Gamora, please open the door, I did not mean to hurt you I did not mean to be cruel I just frustrated you know I'm a fool._

_I'm sorry for all the fucked up things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to treat you bad._

_I did not mean to treat you bad,_

_I did not mean to treat you bad._

_Yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl,_

_beautiful girl just open the door._

_I once told you I never learn, I once said I was not 100% dick but now I think I fallen down towards that zone_

_I fallen down towards that zone_

_I fallen down towards that zone_

_Gamora please open the door_

_Gamora please open the door_

_Gamora open the door._

* * *

Gamora was laying on the bed listening to the walk-man trying to block out his pleas to open the door until she heard him sing. Gamora rolled her eyes not interested in hearing him sing but as he began to sing more Gamora looked towards the door with shock when she heard the lyrics.

Gamora blushed and smiled as tears the fell from her face, she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard him sing, Only Peter would make up a song to try and comfort her. It was so sweet.

Gamora could not stay mad at him anymore, She always felt better when Peter sang to her, but now he was singing for her. Gamora had never had someone write a song for her.

Gamora opened the door and jumped him. Gamora hugged him tightly as the tears spilled down her face. Peter looked down at her with shock but then then wrapped his arms around her as he swayed her back and forth.

Peter smiled and said, "I can't believe that worked. I was worried you would put on the headphones and ignore that stupid song I made up".

Gamora looked at him and said, "Peter it was not stupid, I liked it. I thought it was very sweet of you nobody has ever made up a song for me before".

Peter looked at her as he brushed the hair from her face and said, "You are worth more to me than one song, you are everything to me".

Gamora blushed and said, "You mean everything to me as well Peter".

Peter leaned in and kissed her, Gamora closed her eyes as she removed her arms from around his waist put them around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Peter and Gamora leaned against the wall and kissing passionately near her door.

"Gamora I'm sorry, you are the best thing in my life". Peter said in between kisses as he put arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, Gamora moaned and kissed him lightly on his lower lip.

Gamora looked at him and said, " I know that Peter shut up and kiss me".

Peter smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He would gladly submit to her demands he did not mind being wrapped around her finger. He was just glad she forgave him.


	5. If you're not into Yoga

I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anway shape or form.

Summary : Groot makes the rest of the guardians try Yoga. Leading into an awkward position involving Peter and Gamora

I thought that all the one -shots have been pretty serious so here is a (Hopefully) funny one to lighten the mood a bit.

Based off of " The Escape( Pina Coloda song) Hopefully I spelled it right.

* * *

"This is so fucking stupid". Rocket said under his breath as he bent down to touch his toes on the mat. Why exactly he got roped into this he will never know. They were just walking one day when Groot noticed a couple doing yoga at the park now he wanted to try it forcing everyone into it.

"Hey, just go along with it man, Groot is your friend besides he goes shopping with you when you go looking for more weapons". Peter whispered despite the fact he was thinking the same thing.

Gamora seemed oddly silent as she did the series of stretches. She probably was used to doing all those bending exercises back when she worked for Thanos. Having been genetically modified made her body incredibly fixable but not Peter. He felt his body ache in places he never knew he had.

Rocket frowned and said, "Well that is different, that is useful for if we get into a sticky situation how is Yoga going to do that"?

"Be quiet I'm trying to concentrate here". a woman whispered behind them as everyone shifted into downward facing dog the woman stumbled a bit as she tried to get the pose right.

All the guardians were on Xander in a small gym taking a beginning yoga class because Groot begged Rocket to take him to one and after what he did to defeat Ronan and saved all their lives it was the least he could do for him.

Now Rocket and Peter were bored out of their minds having small conversations with each other. Rocket and Peter did not get along very well but they had a lot in common. If you take away the fact one of them is a raccoon that swears in every sentence and another is an ex-player and thief.

While Drax, Groot and Gamora seemed indifferent to their constant chatter as Peter and Rocket tried to resist the urge to fall asleep on one of the yoga mats. Trying to do all the techniques were painful as it is. But, the slow peaceful music they played in the background did not help Rocket and Peter stay awake.

"Be quiet you two". the instructor said calmly as she sat with her legs crossed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath and said, "Okay everyone I want you to cross your legs and close your eyes and imagine something that calms you to relax your nerves".

"Ha- this yoga is very thrilling wouldn't you say"? Drax said he felt his burning rage melt away as he pictured his wife and daughter running through a field of flowers smelling them as they looked at him in his vision smiling.

"Oh yeah this is the most exciting thing I have ever done since I got taken from Terra. This totally tops Ronan no question". Peter said sarcastically as he kept his eyes closed. Crossing his legs hurt. The instructor made it look so easy.

Drax smiled and said, "I could not agree more, I feel calm relaxed I do not feel destructive my deep need to hurt people is gone I feel at peace".

Rocket frowned and said, "Yeah well mine is not, this is fucking stupid I could be building a new invention or helping Quil with his ship".

Peter looked at Rocket with horror the thought if the trigger happy raccoon friend of his touching his precious Milano with his small destructive hands made him cringe. Peter knew Rocket meant well but he did not feel comfortable being in his ship knowing that Rocket had bombs that could explode at any moment.

Peter knew Rocket had a very rough and complicated past, he had a hard time opening up to people the only friend he ever had was Groot. Peter knew that Groot could not hold much of an interesting conversation when all he could say was "I am Groot".

Still, Rocket is opening up in his own way like offering to repair his ship or make some 'sick' upgrades that will make the Milano faster,tougher and easier to manage when they were in a fight with other people.

After all, they might have gotten recognition and had their criminal records taken care of after defeating Ronan. But, they also had make some enemies along the way and they had to be prepared for anything that could come after them.

Peter looked at him and said, "I know you are trying to help but I do not want you touching my ship Rocket. My baby does not need to be fixed she is beautiful just the way she is thank you very much".

Rocket frowned and said, Didn't the Maliano get broken down in a very dangerous part of the galaxy before

Peter looked at him and said, "Yeah, like six years ago that does not matter now when NOVA fixed my ship they also made sure that does not happen again".

The entire class stood up and did various different yoga exercises in pace on the matts the guardians tried to catch up as most of them struggled and failed to balance themselves correctly.

Peter fell trying to do the tree pose, Rocket's form was all over the place and the others were doing them perfectly. They moved with the rest of the class taking deep breaths as the teacher used her soothing voice towards the class.

"I am Groot". Groot said calmly in between breaths earning a few odd looks from the other students it was not everyday a walking talking tree sat in with them trying to do yoga.

The guardians of the galaxy were in a beginning yoga class the walls were completely white the only thing that was not white were the yoga mats which were lime green. Because green created a peaceful environment full of serenity and balance at least that is what the instructor said.

The room was your basic yoga studio with little fountains in the corner with little words that had inspirational words of wisdom half the class could not even begin to understand.

" Okay now we will do paired yoga as you monitor each other's progress we will try to do the bridge pose while holding your partner steady to practice being in balance".

"Gamora and Peter will demonstrate for us". The instructor said as she looked at Gamora and Peter everyone started to stare at them Peter and Gamora looked into each others eyes with embarrassment they both blushed and looked away from each other.

Why would the instructor pick them for paired yoga they were not a couple.

"Excuse me I think you made a mistake Quil and I have no relations with one another he is merely a comrade of mine I think you misunderstand our feelings for each other". said Gamora

"Uh yeah what she said". Peter said with embarrassment

The instructor sighed and said, "Paired Yoga is not just for people that are romantically involved if you are uncomfortable with your partner I can change it".

Gamora and Peter looked at each other and said, "No, we should be fine". in union making each other blush.

Peter gets up from his yoga mat, walks over towards Gamora and playfully bows and holds out his hand like a gentleman. Gamora blushes at his polite gesture and hesitantly grabs a hold of his hand. As she grabs Peter's hand and starts to get up. Everyone is looking at them and Gamora feels uncomfortable Peter senses her discomfort and gives a reassuring squeeze and whispers,

"Do not worry everything is going to be fine",

She did not realize that they were still holding hands until they got up in front of the class. Gamora and Peter looked into each other's eyes both staring at each other in admiration and warmth. Gamora shyly looks down towards the ground by Peter refuses to look away from Gamora.

" Gamora, Peter you may sit down on your mats now and begin the demonstration". The instructor said teasingly snapping Gamora and Peter back into reality.

Everyone was still looking at them Peter and Gamora blushed and sat down on the mats in front of the class. Peter stared at Gamora admiring her beauty he loved her so much. Peter has been awaiting his chance to woo Gamora but he did not want to do it in front of so many people.

" So, do you want to go first or should I?" Peter whispered into her ear awkwardly Gamora tried to resist the urge to shiver at the sensation of his warm breath in her ear. Gamora had to remain firm,tough and indifferent.

Gamora gives Peter a look. The same look she often gives to people when she is about to remind people that life was fragile and Delicate. Peter shifts uncomfortably on the yoga he pulls back a bit and look away from her afraid that if he looked up he would get stabbed.

" Now, Peter I want you to move closer towards Gamora until your body is pressed against hers. I want you to remove all distractions and harness the flow of each other's energy" The instructor said calmly

Peter blushes and hesitantly scoots closer towards Gamora, he grabs her arms and places them around his neck. For a moment all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. A few beads of sweat starts falling from his forehead but he is more concerned about the deadly yet, very attractive woman in front of him.

The instructor nods and said, "That is good now Peter I want you to take a deep breath and think about the first thing that comes to your mind.".

" The first thing that comes to mind". Peter whispers under his breath, he takes a deep breath in and exhales deeply. Peter closes his eyes

_He is dancing with Gamora the Awesome Mix Vol 1. is playing in the back around they are in the deck of the Maliano, Gamora is resting her head on Peter's chest as she wraps her arms around his middle Peter sways slowly rocking her back and forth while he has his arms around her waist. _

_Gamora suddenly lifts her head from his chest and begins to lean in towards his lips Peter leans in as well and they both share a soft sweet kiss while dancing. Content in each other's arms. _

_Whoa. Where did that thought come from? _Peter thought as he opens his eyes he is back in the Yoga class everyone in the class is looking a head staring at both him and Gamora.

"Is something wrong Peter"? Gamora asked with concern as she looks at him sympathetically Peter looks around the room panting.

"Yeah, that was weird. In a good way I get the whole mediation thing but why do I have to hold on to her for"? Peter asked as he looked at the instructor if he looked back he would have noticed Gamora sad, distant look as she looked down at the ground.

What was wrong with holding her, Gamora actually likes it when Peter holds her like this it was very comforting. Wait, what did she just admit that she liked it when Peter held her? Gamora frowned since when did she think about Peter that way and why him?

The instructor smirked and said, "A comforting touch from a loved one is the most powerful ways of releasing stress and expelling the bad energy".

Peter blushes and said, "What, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,Gamora and I are not like that".

The instructor gives him a look of disbelief and said, "Sorry, you guys kept glancing at each other throughout my lesson with such that I thought something was going on between you two. I guess I was wrong you may sit back down I apologize for any discomfort, I might have caused."

Gamora shakes her head and said, "Its okay it was just a misunderstanding I can continue the lesson". Gamora calmly takes a deep breath and thinks of the first thing that comes to mind.

_Gamora knew it was wrong. But, she could not hold back how she felt any longer. She kissed him full on the mouth indulging in his taste. The taste of a hero, not just a hero of the galaxy but hers. He saved her from life of dishonestly, torture and worthless killing that left her empty. All the money in the world could not pay back the wrong she has done. _

_But, at least she can have time with him, she did not mind feeling weak at the knees, she did not mind how easily her walls would crumple to the ground around Peter. Because, when she was with him, she was not Gamora the killer or Gamora the guardian. She could be herself around him. _

_They continued to kiss, it was full of passion,love a little bit of guilt free lust as they craved each other's taste. Gamora twisted her body around reversing their positions now she was in control. Now, she was the dominant one she kissed him hungerly,she kissed him like it would be their last._

_"Gamora" Peter said softly as they broke apart his eyes clouded with desire,love and happiness as she hugged him. Neither wanted to leave each others side. Peter gives her a cheeky smile as he winked playfully at her. _

_Gamora blushes but refuses to let him win. She strokes the scruff of his chin with the blades of her fingers and then slowly pulls him in closer using her index finger and then teases him by dumping her lips by grazing over her lips with her tongue and then leans in like she is going to kiss him, but then she pulls back. _

_Peter has his eyes closed and his lips parted awaiting the kiss only to feel nothing. He opens his eyes and looks at her "Come on, Gamora you can't play with a man's emotions like that "...its confusing"._

_Gamora smirked and said, "Is that so, is why do you feel it is appropriate to play with mine then? Quil, you know how hard it is for me to resist your charms". her voice getting more seductive, and smooth as she ran her hands over his lean muscular chest. _

_Peter looks at her with shock his mouth wide with shock, she could feel his normality cocky charm melt away as he starts to shudder and then takes a deep breath. Peter struggles to withstand Gamora's flirtatious side. Gamora was surprisingly good at flirting. _

_"Gamora I love you". Peter says softly _

_" I love you Peter Quil". _

"Gamora"!

"Gamora"!

Gamora opens her eyes with shock and everyone looks at her with shock, their mouths open and their eyes wide. Gamora looks around the room confused. Why was everyone looking at her like that?

Even Drax, Rocket and Groot had their mouths wide with shock. Gamora and Peter had chemistry there was no doubt about that. But, they were both so stubborn and afraid to fall in love because what happened in the past. They both hide their true feelings through layers of emotional masks.

For Gamora it was her indifference. For Peter it was his cocky, playboy attitude that he used to hide the pain from being taken from earth and losing his mother.

Today, Groot and Rocket tired to get them together by agreeing to try this yoga thing out but they never thought it would become this entertaining and surprising to watch.

Peter was the most unprepared after hearing Gamora's confession. Peter knew she probably did not mean it. It was clear that she did not realize that she had said those words out loud. Peter gulped and wondered how Gamora found out he liked her. Love, was a strong word he was not sure if he was ready to use that word yet. He did not use that word since his mother.

Suddenly it dawned on Gamora why everyone including Peter looked so surprised. Gamora accidently slipped out she liked Peter romantically in front the entire class in front of everyone.

Gamora blushed and said, "I'm sorry everyone I did not mean to shout let's just forget this ever happened". Gamora was about to get up off of the mat and step outside. Gamora never felt so embarrassed. But, before she could Peter stopped her.

Peter looked at her for a second before saying, "Gamora if you're not into Yoga you are the lady I've looked for come with me and escape".

Before Gamora could figure out what he meant Peter pulled her into a soft kiss and then broke apart. Even though it lasted a few seconds, Gamora felt like she was sworing.

Gamora looked at him with shock and said, "Peter what was that for"?

Peter smiled and said, "Gamora I love you too would you do me the honor of getting out of this yoga class and go on a date with me"?

The End.


	6. Hallway(High School AU)

**_I do not own Guaridans of the Galaxy in any way shape or form_**

**_Summary: They met in the hallway_**

**_This is a High School Au I hope like this. _**

* * *

Peter Jason Quil was not popular, he was not in any clubs, nor was he in in the band or did any sports. He was just a regular student trying to survive high school like every other student.

His mother was very supportive of him and told him to try his best. Which did, he gave it his all every day and for some reason, the teachers still think he was hiding his true talents. Peter did not have any hidden potential unless they counted being able to hold his own in a fist fight, then he would say he was hiding his talents.

But, when it came to being book smart, and being able to study Peter just sucked at everything school related. It was not their fault, he just had a hard time sitting still in a desk for six hours straight.

Peter might not be perfect he still had decent grades even if he had to get one on one help from other students from time to time. One time he had to get help with his science homework from a short teenager with a huge attitude problem. What was his name?

Oh yeah Rocket! Man he hated that guy always acting like he was the smartest guy in the galaxy. Rocket had no fliter and would often get in trouble by the teachers because of his consistent urge to curse in every single sentence.

They had been in class together since the sixth grade and even after all these years Rocket still acts like an arrogant know it all. Rocket maybe a dick but he helped him through some pretty rough spots so he might not be so bad. But, Peter will never tell him that.

Peter was walking through the hallway checking out girls on his way to class he had built up quite the reputation in school for being a playboy but he could careless kissing smoking hot babes helped him get rid of the pain of never knowing his dad. Plus, making love to pretty girls was the one thing he did not suck at.

He maybe a failure in everything else but in the bed he was king. He obviously did not do it at his house otherwise all his fooling around and breaking girls hearts would break hers. Peter loved his mom and did not want to upset her.

After a while he lost interest in checking girls out and spent more time thing about stars. Peter loved looking at stars. Always wondered what it would be like to travel in space and see the stars.

Suddenly he was cut away from his thoughts when he saw a flash of green pass him Peter looked up and noticed a girl with bright green skin black hair with mangta tips and luscious full lips pass through the hallway. She gave him a shy smile before opening the door and going towards the gym.

Peter looked towards her direction with shock. She was literally the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He had to have her.

Peter ran after her through the halls and into the gym to see if he could catch a glimpse of the girl. But, all he saw were the big tents encouraging everyone to sign up for their clubs.

Peter leaned against the gym in frustration watching everyone scurry about carrying around the free treats and pamphlets that the clubs were giving out to force people- Encourage people to join their clubs. Peter sighed and kicked the basketball basket pole. He could not believe he lost her!

Peter put both his hands on the wall as he leaned in hitting himself in the head repeatedly cursing his stupidity. Peter did not care if people thought he was weird, or crazy at this point, all he cared about was finding her. He could not understand he did not even talk to this girl and already he is interested in her. She must be amazing.

Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder at first he felt like he wanted to yell or walk away. If they were asking for a fight they picked the wrong person to mess with. or He should just ignore the person.

" Excuse me but I believe you dropped this, I did not mean to read it but when it fell out of your pocket I happened to pass by and glance at the page". A soft firm voice said behind him. He could not shiver in fear, something about how collect and calm the voice was made him scared.

But, for some reason it was a good fear, he did not have turn around to know the person was a girl. Peter did not want her feel uncomfortable but, at the same time he did not want to turn around in risk of it being one of his many exes he had fooled around with.

He did not know why but he hesitantly turned around to face the person slowly turning his head as if showing his face could mean his certain death as he finally met the gaze of the person.

Peter gasped when he realized it was the girl from the hallway carrying his journal he wrote his innermost thoughts. Peter had a strange secret he loved to write. He would often write what was happening around him the type of people he met, and the experiences he went through. Essentially it was like his own personal memoirs that he never told anyone about not even mother had seen a page from the book.

"It is a pretty deep thing you said about the night sky you love looking at stars don't you"? the girl asked as she leaned against the wall looking at him with a small smirk on her face.

Peter looked at her nervously and said, "A-are you talking to me"? Peter gave her a look of disbelief as he pointed at himself. He looked around the room to make sure nobody else was around them, everyone else in the gym were signing up for clubs and eating the treats made by the club leaders or chatting away with their friends off to the side.

The girl laughed and said, "Of course, I saw you in the hallway on my way over to the gym you seem distracted about something".

Peter blushed and ran his hands through his hair and nodded while looking down at the ground and said, "Yeah you could say that, my mother and I look at the stars all the time before I go to bed in my room with my telescope".

The girl looked at him with a sad distant look as if she were thinking about a horrible event in her past before she observed the people having fun with their friends, and talking about the clubs they joined.

Peter looked at her sadly and said, "Hey what's wrong was it something I said".

The girl looked at him with tears streaming down her face and said,

"Let's just say I'm not exactly from here. I was left here a long time ago my parents were traveling in their spaceship trying to avoid a mad man named Thanos. They died protecting me, they sent me here on this planet, where I grew up in the orphanage with very little friends. I was in a new world, with no one to help me through it I was so scared and alone".

Peter looked at her for a moment still trying to absorb her story in the back of his mind as he looked at her sympathetically. Peter could not imagine his parents dying to protect him from some criminal. What if this Thanos guy tries to find her again? No, Peter could not think like that.

Peter smiled and said, "Well you're not alone anymore you got me I can be your shield I can be the person you need to talk to if you need help".

The girl looked at him with shock and said, "Why would you go so far to help someone you just met"?

Peter looked at her as he removed the trails of tears falling down her face with his thumb and said, "Because, I can not stand it when a beautiful girl like you cries you should be a tough strong warrior defending yourself from all those assholes in the universe out there".

The girl blushed and said, "Nobody has ever called me beautiful before what is your name"?

Peter smiled and said, "My name is Peter Quil".

The girl smiled back and said, "Gamora."

Suddenly Peter was pinned to the wall as Gamora glared at him Peter looked at her with shock and fear he did not know what to think about this girl. One minute she acts like she is into him then she cries and now she is glaring daggers at him.

" Do you think I'm a fool I know how the males on this planet are they take advantage of woman and then they leave them broken hearted after a night of pleasure I will not fall for your pelvic sorcery Quil".

Gamora looked at him and said, "Do you use that line with every girl you are with Huh! I will not be one of your whores Quil".

Gamora grew up in an orphanage surrounded by strangers her parents had sent her to this planet at the fresh age of eight, since then she has been ridiculed shunned and tossed aside, because of her skin color and her inability to fit into earth's customs.

Peter frowned and said, "What is your deal, I was not coming on to you!".

Gamora loosened her grip on Peter's shirt and said," You weren't? But, I saw you looking at those girls in the hallway and so I thought-". I'm sorry it was wrong of me to just assume you were like that.

Gamora felt embarrassed she could have hurt him. Usually she would hurt people without second thought, she was a thief always dressing up in black and shoplifting from stores wearing a mask and filling the rush of her blade against their throats as she makes a quick getaway.

Gamora just stared at him with shock on her face her mouth wide unable to comprehend what was happening. Why was he so interested in her can't he see she was a freak a nobody she never had any friends or anything close to a friend. She was a dot of green in a sea of black and white on the canvas she did not belong on this planet.

Many natives on earth loved to punish her with their cold glares and awkward side glances at lunch Gamora does not blame them she was the last of kind and probably the first extra terrestrial they had seen.

Peter frowned and said, "No I do not deserve your apology or even your trust. Because you are right it is true, that I used to gloat around the lockers about being in bed with alot of woman but I will change, I can change I promise you that".

Gamora dropped him on the ground and said, "Words are meaningless without action you cannot just promise something and expect to earn my trust".

Peter looked at her seriously and said, "Then what will earn your trust Gamora".

Suddenly Peter realized he had said that without taking the time to think about it. Peter just said what flew out of his mouth, it was like his mind was running on autopilot, he was just along for the ride. He knew that promising that and going through with it will be easier said then done.

Peter had become a player in seventh grade and now he was in the tenth grade he replayed all the intimate relationships he had until now. It was then that Peter realized he never went out on a real date before, he never really had a girlfriend before.

Peter never took risks as long as he could remember he always played it safe ever since his mother survived her cancer she has been urging Peter not to worry about her. But, every one and while Peter would look back at his mother with worry afraid that if he were to turn around his mother would leave.

Peter was afraid of having a real relationship he was afraid of rejection. One night stands were safe at least until now. Before he would go on to the next girl without second thought. Girls were just an object to toss aside anything to help ease the pain never knowing his father and a way to forget about almost losing his mother.

Gamora smirked and said, "Well why don't make a wager then,try to be my friend first and work hard to earn my affections and my trust without hitting on another girl. I will go out with you but if you don't I never never want to see you again."

Peter smirked and said, "Deal, But if I win you have to wear a dress and dance with me without complaining about it, I can already tell by the way you dress you are not one for dresses."

Gamora looked down at herself and pouted as much she hated to admit it she really never wore a dress before. To her they were impractical. Gamora was older than most girls in the orphanage as such she had to take care of the smaller ones until she escaped and ran away at the age of eleven.

Gamora wore a open leather vest with a black shirt that cut off at her abs showing off her beautifully crafted six pack, she wore her hair down and had a bit of eyeliner on with no lipstick, and baggy cargo pants with pockets on the side with big black boots with spikes of them with spike wristbands around her arms.

Gamora blushed stammered "B-But, I do not know how to dance, plus why do I have to wear a dress for they are impractical what is there purpose"?

Peter gave her a flirtatious look and as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and said, "Well, they are so I can see how hot you are underneath all those baggy tomboy clothes of yours, they are so you can look pretty".

Gamora smiled and said, "What about you will be wearing a tux or am I the only one required to wear such formal state of dress Quil"?

Peter looked at her with fake surprise and looked around the room playfully and said, "Me in a tux are you out of your mind, can you really picture me like that"?

Gamora looked at him blankly and crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

Peter laughed and said, "I'm just kidding I will wear a tux".

Gamora smirked and said, "Well it was nice meeting you I have to go I'm president of the Sci-fi club. I hope I see you in the future Starlord". She planted a light kiss on his cheek and winked playfully at him as she slowly walked away taunting him as she slowly moved her hips.

Peter blushed and waited her leave towards the Sci-fi club table he watched looking at her in awe as she handed out pamphlets and gave people cookies in the shape of spaceships and stars as she talked to them with excitement. and explained about what the club was about.

Peter took a deep breath and for the third time that day he did another bold choice if he was going to gain her friendship and then her affections he had to be near her as much as possible to he went up to the sci-fi club and grabbed a pamphlet and a cookie.

It is Ironic how things turned out Peter used to make fun of guys who would try to hard to get a girl. Now he was doing the same thing. In the past Peter would have scoffed at the thought of being pulled into a wagger,yet he could not help himself, there was something about Gamora that made him want to better himself.

Peter cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me can you tell me what this club is about"?

Gamora turned around and gasped with surprise a smile lighting up her face as she looked at him. Peter felt his heartbeat increase and his face start to sweat. What is happening to me? Peter wondered

Gamora smiled and said, "Peter I did not expect to see you so soon okay in this club we watch sci-fi shows,movies and show our love for anything science fiction from Firefly to Doctor who we do it all".

Peter looked her with amazement and said, "Seriously, that is so fucking awesome I used to make fun of kids that join clubs because I thought that it was for nerds". Peter looked down and read the pamphlet with excitement his eyes lighting up like stars.

For a long time Peter had to hide his love for stars and science because people often made fun of people that liked sci-fi too much at school he might make fun of kids for liking it but once he went home he would rush to the TV and binge watch episodes of old sci-fi shows.

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait sign me up when is the first meeting"? Peter asked

Gamora laughed and said, "Calm down Quil we meet after school Monday through thursday from four to eight but you can leave whenever we want".

Peter smiled and said, "Sweet by the way were do you guys meet I do not want to get lost it would be super embarrassing to get lost on the first day".

Gamora looked at him and said, "In the big theater where they do the school plays and stuff there's this big protector we hook to the screen to watch the movies and we sit in the theater seats like a movie theater".

Peter smirked and said, "Well I can not wait to see you there Beaumora".

Gamora looked at him with confusion "Beaumora"?

Peter nodded and said, "Uh-huh because you are my beautiful Gamora".

Gamora blushed and and said, "Not yet I'm not".

Peter smiled and said, "I know but you can't resist my pelvic sorcery forever,besides I know you have already fallen for me".

Gamora smiled and said, "What makes you say that"? Gamora leaned over the table and looked at him playfully

Peter smirked and said, "Because you gave me a nickname Starlord that is pretty cool when I publish my memoirs I should call it the Memoirs of Starlord..what do think"?

Gamora rolled her eyes and said "Sounds wonderful 'Starlord' ".

Peter looked at her and said, "You want to really know how I know you fell for me already you kissed me on the cheek and then winked at me". Peter said as he whispered in her ear.

Gamora blushed with embarrassment and said, "Shut up Quil".

The end...


	7. Hallway part 2: It takes two

Wow thank you all so much for the follows,reviews and favorites it helps motivate me to write sorry this took a while I had college and two stubborn dogs to take care of.

Disclaimer : I own the digital HD movie of guardians of the Galaxy and a copy of the Awesome Mix but Sadly the characters and the orginal story do not belong to me

So here it is Part 2 of Hallway due to popular demand.. Now with Rocket and Groot.

Awesome Mix of Starmora chapter 7 : Hallway 2 - It takes two

Summary : It takes two people to come up with a decent conversation and maybe sometimes it leads to something else entirely.

* * *

Peter found it hard to concentrate in class, he was in science class watching a documentary on space and time. Normally this would be right up his alley but instead of notes he found himself subconsciously doodling pictures of Gamora on his paper the darkness shielding him from being caught.

As he drew in small thin lines, he held a breath as he drew the playful smirk Gamora had used when she walked away from the wall that fateful day they met, her eyes sparkling with intelligence and whit; she looked from the page mocking the viewer with her tempting lips and curvy body.

Peter found himself in a tight hold unable to look away from the page the babbling of the science theories and probabilities were only background noise as he looked at the drawing. Peter sat near the window where the crack of light provided him enough light to create his beautifully crafted art piece.

Peter breathed out as he looked at his work with amazement, it was a beautiful drawing but he could not let the teacher see it or he might get in trouble.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head when he heard the kid behind him snore loudly as he put his head down on the desk his head resting on his arms a thin trail of drool coming down his face. The kid who sat behind him was none other than the smart ass Rocket.

Peter did not know why he did not just Rocket get in trouble all the time, why he always defended his cause it was not like they were friends or anything even Rocket can't understand why Peter is looking out for him.

Peter guessed it had something do it with the fact that Rocket was lonely Sure, if anybody asked he would say that they were wrong and tell them to fuck off. But, words were useless against the truth.

Rocket always ate lunch alone, he always walked around campus with his raccoon hoodie on and he head lowered down to the ground with his hands in his pockets with his back slumped.

" Come on man wake up do you want another detention don't you care about graduating high school Peter said as he shook Rocket back and forth trying to wake the short tempered teen only to hear more snoring coming from Rocket as he tried to swat Peter's hand away.

"Come on Rocket rise and shine ". Peter playfully pleaded again, this time he decided to get out of his chair and pull a few strands of Rocket's short spiky hair. Rocket shot up from his chair and looked around the room in a daze the look of confusion soon replaced with irritation and rage when he looked at Peter.

" What the fuck Quil!" Rocket screamed in rage as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to look for a bald spot or any sign of bleeding he sighed with relief when he could not find any and rolled his eyes and put his head back on the desk.

Rocket looked up to see the teacher tying on her laptop as the documentary played her eyes focused on her work not bothering to comment on Rocket's outburst. But, the student aid was looking at them suspiciously as he put files away and graded papers.

Rocket looked around the room and noticed most of the students were either taking notes, whispering to their friends,texting or asleep and with the teacher focused on her work he turned back to Peter who went back to drawing.

Rocket, being famous for having fast fingers, had easily snatched the paper from the desk without Peter noticing; until Peter realized he was drawing on the desk. Rocket tilted head as he examined the paper and whistled.

"Whoa, who is this girl she is hot". Rocket asked

Peter frowned and grabbed the paper and said, "Her name is Gamora, and she is my future girlfriend so stay away from her Rocket".

Rocket put his feet on top of his desk and said, "How do I know this isn't one of your attempts at getting her in the sack and then leaving her like all the others"?!

Peter shook his head and said, "No this feels different, I do not know why it surprised me too. But, when I first saw her, I did not even think about sleeping with her".

Rocket gave him a look of disbelief as he crossed his arms over his small thin chest and said, "Uh -huh sure".

Peter blushed and said, "Okay, I did a little but she threatened to kill me if I tried anything and I kinda joined the sci-fi club to try and win her over".

Rocket started to burst into uncontrollable laughter ."Oh man, you got mixed in with the sci-fi nerds good luck Quil once you become a geek there's no turning back!" he said in between laughs as he held on to his rig cage trying to remember how to breathe he managed to stop laughing until he saw Peter's face and then started to laugh again.

Peter frowned and said, "This is why we are not friends man, because every time somebody tries to open up to you, you make fun of them; I tried to help you all this years and it has done nothing but get me in trouble. So I'm done".

Rocket stopped laughing and then looked down at the ground with shame and said, "Quil, I'm sorry please I-"

Peter looked at Rocket with anger and said, "You want to help me, come meet me at the theater around 4 o' clock".

Rocket grunted and put his arms around his chest and said, "Fine, but I'm bringing my brother Groot he does not say much but he is the only one I trust".

Peter looked over at Groot who was taking notes on the documentary his eyes absorbing the information on the screen. Groot loved plants and always got excited when they talked about plants in their science class. Peter could not believe a well behaved kid like Groot had a brother like Rocket.

The sad part is that most people were scared of Groot when they first see him because how massive the kid was he was tall and muscular with the innocence of a small child curious about the world around him.

Peter nodded and said, "Sure, I do not mind as long as it is okay with Groot".

Rocket turned to look at Groot and said, "So Groot what do you say do you want to go with us to meet this exotic chick that Peter was to fuck"?

Peter blushed and said, "Rocket!" Peter did not know why he was blushing.

If a guy said that normally he would just smirk and agree with them, while making some stupid jokes about it the morning after. But, the thought of doing something like that with Gamora made him nervous, his heart sped up and he felt his hands get sweaty.

Groot titled his head with confusion and said, "I am Groot" he said in a tone of voice that said, What girl as he looked at Rocket looking away from the movie and set aside his notes.

Rocket rolled his eyes and said, "Its a long story, just come with us I do not want to feel awkward. plus you watch all those sci fi movies you can help me so I do not sound like an idiot around those nerds".

Groot smiled and said, "I'm Groot".

Rocket frowned and said, "I'm not being ridiculous".

Peter looked at Rocket and said, "So what did he say"?

Rocket smiled and said, "He is in but he wants to grab a snack first".

Peter smirked and said, "You are making him go aren't you"?

Rocket frowned and said, "Shut up Quil who asked you"?

* * *

Rocket paced back and forth in front of the theater door, he looked down at his watch and growled. "I knew we shouldn't have agreed to this, Quil is fucking late we should just go Groot".

Groot shook his head and said, "I am Groot". he said as he stomped one of his feet on the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Rocket sighed and said, "Fine, we will wait longer if it will make you happy".

Suddenly Rocket saw something green come towards the theater talking to some guy in the distance, as they got closer Rocket's anger vanished he smirked and shook his head "I should have known". he muttered under his breath.

" I got this set of action figures at home, I must have at least half of the super rare marvel hero ones dating back to the 60's you should see their hair styles they are so strange". Peter said

"That is quite fascinating Quil, I would love to see your collection of small figures some time and I in return will show you mine". the girl said with a small smile of amusement as she walked towards the door with the keys in her hand.

"Gamora I would like you to meet Rocket he has escaped detention 22 times that must like some sort of record". Peter said trying to talk Rocket up in hopes that he tries to be friends with Gamora so that if they do date Rocket will be okay with it.

Gamora smiled and said, "Hello, are you here to join my club"?

Rocket glared at her and said, "No, I just came to fulfill a deal I had with Quil now I wish you guys the best and Peter you said to meet at the theater not to go inside so my work here is done".

"Come on Groot". he added he was about to walk away but Gamora grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks Rocket looked in her eyes and saw the hurt lining in her eyes, he could see pain, the fear of being abandoned and alone just like him.

Gamora frowned and said, "You must stay any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine and even if you are not into science fiction I'm sure you are into technology we have plenty of game console inside for your recreational needs".

Rocket smirked and said, "If you have any game that has shooting in it like Halo or Call a duty then fuck yeah I'm in".

* * *

When the five unlike friends entered the theater Peter could not help but whistle with wonder in amazement the theater was big. Almost like putting three different movie theaters in the same room this place could probably seat forty thousand people.

Gamora went backstage to lower the projector and hooked her laptop up to the mainframe so they could watch movies and tv shows from her digital library. Gamora was not sad that only four people showed up on the first day because she was expecting attentive to be low.

After all only twelve people signed up to the club that included herself the president she was still looking for a vice president when she met Peter. Gamora was having an argument with the last one that quit in the last minute because she had other plans.

Only to find out she was an old ex of Peter's that had found out that Peter was a member. Outraged and disheartened at the thought of her long time running club on the verge of disbanding before it even began. She called Peter and asked if he was willing to be the new co-founder of the club and of course because of their wager he had to say yes.

While Rocket played video games in the corner the volume on low so they could watch stuff without being interrupted by the loud explosions when Rocket set of bombs or started shooting.

Peter and Gamora sat beside each other and watched Firefly Peter gulped when Gamora rested her head on his shoulder as she handed him a bag Cheetos and smiled. " I'm glad you came Quil thank you". she whispered softly to him as they watched the show.

Gamora had not felt this happy in a long time, for some reason every time she is with Peter her wall just melts away. Gamora had a reputation for being called a freak, a strange girl with a short temper. But, when Peter saw her he did not see the thief, he did not see a girl that had is nothing but trouble he saw more. He saw her.

Gamora smiled and said, "Are you enjoying yourself? I know it is not much of a club right now, but given enough time I'm sure we will have at least five more people".

Peter looked away from the screen and said, "You know, this is pretty cool I feel bad for making fun of all the kids that did things like this. Because I did not want people to know how lonely and pathetic I was".

Gamora looked at him sadly the show forgotten as she sat up and looked at him Gamora did not really notice when they first met because she was in a hurry but Peter was really handsome. As most humans go that is, she could never be with another one of her species because she was the only one left.

But, when she was with Peter she did not feel like the only one there was something about him that made her want to be more than just a shoplifting orphan she wanted to change so she could be good enough for him. Peter was too good for her, he was unique special.

Peter smiled and said, "You know I have good people skills if I make a few flyers and hand them out to people we could probably fill this entire theater a whole different community of nerds under one roof".

Gamora looked him with amazement and said, "You would do that for me"?

Peter smiled and said, "Of course I would do anything for you".

"Oh for crying out loud what kind of move was that such bullshit stupid fucking convenient aliens taste my plasma blasts!" they heard Rocket yell in the background as he played halo in the background.

Peter and Gamora looked at each other with confusion but then started laughing at Rocket suddenly without realizing it they were a few inches apart yet again they both were memorized . Blue, met brown. Brown met blue and for a moment Rocket's battle cry in the background was drowned out by the sound of their own hearts beating against their chests.

They both backed away and looked down at the ground Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. While, Gamora put her hands in her lap and tried to focus her mind on other things. But, all she could think about was Peter's eyes they were an incredible shade of blue. Dark blue like the night sky.

Gamora looked at Peter and asked, "Peter is this what a first date is like"?

Peter looked at her with confusion and said, "What do you mean"?

Gamora blushed and asked, "Is it always this awkward and uncomfortable"?

Peter frowned and said, "You picked the wrong guy to ask I have never really been on a date, most of the girls I was with-Okay all the girls I was with were only one nightstands". Peter looked down at the ground sadly the guilt was too great.

Looking back how he used to be before he met her, he mistreated woman practically threw them away like broken toys they were not amusing or fun anymore so he got rid of them.

Peter sighed and said, "Gamora I think we should reconsider this wagger, you are too good for me. You are incredibly smart and pretty you deserve someone who isn't a complete idiot like me".

Suddenly Gamora slapped him in the face and shook her head. Peter looked at her with shock the pain of the slap did not come until a few seconds later he winched in pain looking at her with confusion as he rubbed his cheek.

Gamora glared at him and said, "Peter how can you say that, you are not a idiot. Everyone makes mistakes it is what makes us human helps us grow and change. I know, I'm not human but since I was raised on Earth it makes me human".

Peter blushed and looked at her shyly he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as he stroked her cheek making circles around her soft green skin. "Gamora, can I- nevermind". Peter shook his head with disbelief no she would not want to do that. The last time he tried to kiss her he got pinned to a wall with a knife at his throat.

Gamora looked at him and said, "Can you what, talk Peter Quil or so help me I will get the answer from you". Gamora demanded to know what Peter was going to say, she had hoped he was asking her to go on a date. Even if she had to wear bright pink she would be happy she got an opportunity to be with him.

"Can I kiss you?-Now, before you say no I just want to say that "- Peter could not finish his sentence because Gamora's lips connected with his. Peter looked at her with shock at first but then deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her hair it was as soft and silky as it looked Gamora wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and moaned when he deepened the kiss.

"Peter will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend". Gamora asked in between their feverish make out session Peter kissed her neck and Gamora grunted with pleasure as she kissed him making him want more.

" I guess that means I win the wager I told you you can't resist me". Peter said as he smirked at her making her blush with embarrassment but then she quickly recovered by kissing him on the cheek making Peter sit in the chair speechless.

"I do not know Starlord it seems you are the one who can't resist me". Gamora said flirtatiously as she ran her hands down his chest and kissed him deeply making him grunt with pleasure.

Peter was surprised when Gamora flirted back normally when Peter uses that line on the girls at school they turn to jelly and immediately fall into his trap.

But, Gamora had made him into jelly this time. Maybe she was right he could not resist her but maybe she enjoyed having power over him, as much as he had power over her..sometimes.

Oh wow that is hot.. Peter thought trying to keep the memory of flirty Gamora in his memory her luscious lips curled into that devious smirk again. he never thought one girl would have such an effect on him.

Suddenly their moment was ruined when they heard a camera flash and Rocket snickering in the background " This is so going on my instagram goodbye humi see in class tomorrow thanks for letting play a few rounds Gamora".

Peter looked at Gamora and said, "We are going after him right".

Gamora smirked and said "Definitely, we can not let that photo get online".

Peter looked at her and said, "Especially since Rocket is the photographer for the school newspaper he is probably going to post that on the front page".

Suddenly the realization of the situation hit them like a ton of bricks they immediately started running towards the direction of where Rocket went with angry looks on their faces both from rage and the embarrassment of what could have if those photos got out.

The end...


	8. Hallway part 3: CLUB

Hallway part 3 : Connected. Links. United. By chance.

The Hallway short story arc will have four more parts which will make the story come with eight parts. I think that is a decent length for a short story.

Summary : A montage of epic proportions.

* * *

Peter stepped into school the next morning with pride, for the first time in a long time he felt needed, wanted by another person he was not simply eye candy or a player. At least not anymore, because now things were different he had Gamora, Rocket and his big brother Groot.

The first thing he did when he got home after hugging his mother after four long years of lingering guilt and worried glances he finally accepted that his mother would not leave any time soon. So, what if he did not meet his father he still had his mother that was all he ever needed.

Until now. Gamora was a part of his life he could not imagine life without her being a constant beat in the rhythm of his daily routine Gamora had made Peter come in touch with the part of himself that he had barred deep down his honorable heart.

People always said he was a man of honor but with how he treated women it did not seem like he had much honor or respect for himself or for others. It was a vinous cycle: The pain of his father leaving him and his mother behind would make him angry and sad, then he would ease the pain with a beer when his mom went to sleep; sometimes resorting into making out with women feverishly into the night.

Then he would feel guilty for mistreating the girls, the girls would then try to get back on him, making him feel like the biggest a-hole on the face of the planet. But, it does not matter now that cycle was now broken by his daily trips to the sci-fi club.

Peter walked through the halls with the stacks of flyers in his backpack as he confidently smiled down the halls. Handing them out to anyone that passed through the halls. First period past.

Then, Second which was science there was one particular kid that always glanced at Peter and Rocket the student aid. His name was Drax. Drax was an okay guy but, he did not understand metaphors or any kind of figurative language. He was tattooed from head to toe and it seemed that he too was always from another world.

Peter reluctantly hands him a flyer. The boy looks at him with confusion and asks" What is Sci-fi is that where people get their throats cut off"?

Peter tried to keep a straight face but, he found himself giggling at the tall muscular teen who blushed with embarrassment when he realized he made a critical error and said, "Have I done something to amuse you"?

Peter smiles and said, "Sorry man, I forgot not everybody knows what that means Sci-fi means Science fiction I'm sure you have heard of Star Trek,Twilight Zone, The Outer Limits or Time machine right"?

Drax realizes what Peter wants to ask him and said, "I would gladly join a recreational activity with you Quil. If you teach me what people call Figurative language like Metaphors and idioms. I'm failing my English because my teacher says I take things too literal".

Peter chuckled and then said, "Sure I will help you man, I like hanging out with you but you have to deal with Rocket and Groot if you come".

Drax smiled and gave him a small nod before putting on his reading classes and working on correcting papers in the back.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and in time the sci-fi club was one of the most popular after school clubs in a long time. People studied, did there homework, and then immersed themselves into the world of science fiction and the wonder of imagination.

Peter would help Drax with his English homework at his house while his mother went away at another business trip leaving Peter alone at home for a couple of weeks one of his father's old friends named Yondu would show him and watch him.

Peter felt a slight bit uncomfortable around Yondu mostly because he was an alien that lived in a spaceship and was an outlaw. Peter did not know why or how his father could have ever run into Yondu? If Yondu was a friend of his dad did that mean he was an outlaw too?

"So, you see Drax, when they say its raining cats in dogs they really mean its raining real hard outside, Idioms are things that aren't meant to be be taken literally". Peter explained as he pointed his pencil down at Drax's work sheet paper.

Drax scratched his head and sighed " I'm sorry Quil I just do not understand why people have to say things that its just confusing".

Peter smiled and said, "Do not worry a lot of people struggle with figurative language especially the difference between a Simile, metaphor and Idioms".

Drax looked at him seriously and said, "Are you calling me a fool Quil"?

Peter looked at him and said, "Of course not, I was just trying to comfort you by giving you emotional support!".

Drax looked at him with confusion and said, "How can emotions support a living being they aren't even tangible objects they are more of a state of mind."

Peter sighed and said, "Forget it, we have been studying non stop for this test for weeks and you still do not understand when people are speaking in metaphors!"

Drax looked down at the ground with shame and said, "Sorry Quil, I guess I was not worthy of having such an honorable person by my side. I have failed you Quil".

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Drax I'm sorry just sit back down so we can finish this worksheet then we can go to the club we do not want to keep Gamora waiting".

Drax nodded and began to answer the worksheet with determination as Peter read out the questions, he would take his time to answer them sometimes if he got too confused on one of them Peter would instruct him to skip it and work on it later.

* * *

A few hours later Peter and Drax made to the club and Gamora greeted them as she started the next movie they were watching Gamora watched the screen in awe as the opening music began, everyone in the theater cheered and began re sitting their favorite lines in the movie.

Peter sat down near the left side of Gamora while a sleeping Rocket was resting on the left side with Groot sitting in the chair next to Rocket, Groot spotted Peter and jumped from his chair with enticement he picked Peter up from his chair and gave him a bear hug.

" I am Groot"!

Peter laughed at the tall mute teen and said, "Good to see you too Groot, can you put me down now. I can't breathe". Peter said in a strangled voice as he gasped for air, Groot blushed and gave him an apologetic look before sitting back down near his smaller brother.

Gamora laughed at the sight of Groot and Peter as they bonded together yet again, Peter seemed strangely close to the quiet teen. Gamora hoped Peter was being nice because he wanted to not because of their silly wager but now that she thought about it, Peter really has been trying.

Peter spends so much time with her she wondered if he ever got any of his homework done, or got to hang out with his friends anymore. Didn't he have to go and brag about being around a 'hot girl' as they called here on this planet? Or has he stopped hitting on girls all together

Out of all the people in the club she grew close to none of them came close to Rocket,Groot,Drax and Peter it felt strange at first. Because Gamora was so used to being alone by herself. But, now they hung out everywhere.

They went to concerts, they went to the Mall they even went to the movies and hung out. People did not know what to think of these band of unlikely friends that have grown inseparable in these past few months.

Out of all the bonds that came out these past few months she was more surprised by how close she and Peter got.

They acted like they were dating yet they weren't, At least she thought they weren't. Until today,she had went into a library and pulled out a book called " How to tell if you are dating your best friend".

Do they give you their jacket if you're cold? Yes, he has done this many occasions in these past few months it had gotten colder with winter approaching.

Gamora and the guys were hangout at the arcade, by the time they got out it was dark out and a few layers of snow were on the ground it was so cold she could see her breath fog up the car window as they got inside.

Gamora shivered and rubbed her shoulder to keep warm, she tried not to show how cold she was but someone must have seen through her act because before she knew it she was encased in warmth.

But, Who? Groot did not have a jacket, neither did any of the others the snow had come early this year and they all were not expecting such a huge blanket of snow this time of year.

Suddenly She saw Peter hugging her close to his body as they rode in the car, he blushed and when he saw her confused expression and said, "You looked cold so I decided to help you, you really need to get warmer clothes".

Gamora did not have very much winter attire. Peter had dragged her to the mall the very next day to make sure she had more than just tan tops,leather vests and cargo pants as wardrobe choices he even payed for all of them!

Do they out of their way to give you gifts or complaint you, even show off them off with pride to strangers?

Peter had even made a huge scene at school the next morning when she was caught wearing some of the clothes he bought her, he practically shouted as loud as he could. He even pointed her out and felt himself weld up with pride when people looked at her with amazement.

" You see that, I got that for her, I got that for Gamora the most girl in the entire galaxy !"

Gamora blushed and said, "Peter quiet you are causing a scene! Sorry about that, he really should be on a leash. He has the tensity to wonder off".

Gamora blushed at the memory and looked over towards Peter who was eating popcorn and a few snacks that he bought at the snack bar, before heading out to the theater. The school allowed them access to the counter and other treats as long as their was someone to collect the money at the end. Every club member took turns behind the table, most of them volunteered to be part of it.

Do they message you and make sure you are okay at every waking moment?

Gamora had been in her art class one day taking notes when she heard her cellphone go off making everyone stop and look behind the room, Gamora always ended up sitting in the way back of the class because they were scared of her.

The Teacher was a friend of hers and did not mind her texting back and forth with Peter as long as she got her projects done in time, which she did. Gamora was a model student probably the best in the high school, at least when it came to Multi tasking she was great.

Slowly, they began to text almost all the time, he would send fun pictures and videos and she would roll her eyes and tell him how silly it was, after a few hours laughing at those jokes of his.

She really hated to admit it but Peter Quil was rather charming when he wanted to be, he knew how to make a lady feel special he gotten her a single rose ever since they met, he had not missed a day.

Do you find yourself drawn to the person, is there a certain quality that makes you feel warm inside every time you think about it?

It was his eyes. Gamora often stared at those blue orbs wondering what kind of past laid beyond that, Gamora knew there was more to Peter then he would ever tell the rest of her friends. Peter was really guarded around people he did not know very well, but for some reason Gamora became really good at understanding Peter simply by looking at him.

They had only hung out for two months yet, she had tell when Peter is telling the truth or when he is lying. If he is flirting or being serious and if he feels sad Gamora knows if he is trying to hide it.

So, after reviewing the book about six times that day Gamora rested her head against Peter's shoulder and looked up at him, Gamora admired him for his ability to take his pain and put it behind him, even if he lost his way by breaking a few hearts he had learned not to do it any more.

It was all for her the way he was acting this past few months were all because he had met her in that hallway that fateful day, and their wagger began. They had even kissed once before when the club first opened it was very spontaneous and in the heat of the moment.

But, it was clear pretty clear that even if neither of them have said it outloud and even if they did not go to a fancy dinner, go to a movie, or hold hands that they were dating. Or at least liked each other a lot.

So, when Peter put his arm around her and rested his head against hers as they watched the movie in the club with the lights dimmed down, and the crowd fixated on the screen she did not mind at all.


	9. Hallway Part 4: Complicated

Awesome Mix of Starmora 9. Hallway part 5 Things get complicated

Can anyone spot the reference to Big Hero 6 in this chapter?

Summary: Peter finds out the truth behind Gamora's life after school and about how his mother had hid a very important part of his heritage.

* * *

It was just a typical morning for Peter, he ate a bowl of cereal, slipped on a pair of converse, grabbed his walkman and put on his leather jacket, he thought was going to be business as usual, he wakes Rocket up, helps Drax, goes to the club and watch sci-fi shows and goes home.

But, no his perfect world scenario was thrown out the window, when he saw the dreadful flyer hanging all along the walls and classroom doors in the campus. A dance. Not just any dance a school dance.

Peter loved dancing, but school dances were tricky, typically he would try to hook up with girls at dances. But this year was different, this year he had actually developed feelings for someone, someone that meant more to him then he could ever put into words.

He was really trying for her to be her friend first but every time she moved in those skin tight leather vests and baggy cargo pants he could not resist the urge to kiss her. Tell her how he felt, but Peter knew Gamora. She might have been raised on Earth.

But, she still did not understand all their customs she did not get the purpose of dancing, or at least she used to not get it, maybe her opinion on dancing changed maybe, she would go with him, if he asked her. Or maybe he would get a blade near his throat, he shivered at the thought of being on Gamora's bad side.

" Oh shit, fuck oh god this is a nightmare, this can't happen not now, if I ask her out she might think that I'm trying to- Oh but, I want to ask out she is so hot"! Peter argued back and forth with his himself as he paced back and forth in the school hall the flyer crumpling in his hands.

"What the heck are you doing Humi stop acting like a moron, you need to calm down besides you worry too much. I bet Gamora would say yes the moment you asked her". Rocket said nonchalantly as he held on to his backpack straps.

Peter jumped and turned around when he noticed Rocket standing there, looking at him Peter calmed down and sighed " Rocket, how long have you been standing there?"

Rocket frowned and said, "It none of your fucking business you don't own the school you want to freak out like a coward go do it somewhere else". as he looked at Peter with frustration, he was so tired of seeing Gamora and Peter hold back how they felt about each other.

Everytime they kissed or flirted with each other they would pretend nothing happened. Some days, they acted like they were going out and some days they acted like they were friends. Why can't they just get together already if they liked each other, it made no sense to Rocket.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Friend of the year strikes again any other wisdom you want to pass on asshole"? he asked sarcastically as he clapped his hands and pretended to nod in approval.

Rocket smirked and gestured with his hands, encouraging Peter to insult him more, Rocket was used to being insulted it would take a lot more than a sarcastic remark from Peter Quil to set him off.

" I am Groot"

Peter smiled and said, "Hi, Groot how are you I hope you had a good weekend".

Groot looks at Peter with excitement and then pulls out a sketchbook from his backpack and flips open a page with a drawing of Peter and Gamora sitting together at the sci-fi club. Gamora resting her head against his, their hands being held together as they looked at the movie.

Peter blushed and then looked at Groot with amazement, the kid could not talk very well but he sure did have talent he captured every detail that day, Peter traced the drawing with his figures as if looking down fondly at an old photograph and said, "Wow, Groot this is amazing!"

Groot blushed. "I am Groot" he said with gratitude as he gave Peter a small nod and then started to walk towards his locker. Peter still had the sketchbook in his hands, he did not want to let it go but he had to, it was not his artwork it was Groot's it would be rude of Peter to just tear it out.

Peter featured for Goot to come over towards him, Rocket was grabbing things from his locker. Rocket, Peter, and Groot were really close together so they were able to talk before school started.

Peter holds up Groot's sketchbook and said, "Groot can you draw me one of these pictures, I want to hang it in my room."

Groot smiled and said, I am Groot". Groot patted Peter's shoulder with sympathy and then walked towards Rocket.

Peter did not understand Groot so he had no idea if he agreed to do it at all he just wanted a picture of Gamora, he did not really care how he got it, he just wanted hang up a picture on his wall and stare at it.

Okay, that sounded a little creepy. Maybe not stare, but look at it every now and then and wonder what he did to capture the attention of such a kind, misunderstood girl. One thing's for sure, he was not about to let her go.

Rocket smirked and said, "He said, he will draw you the picture if that is what you really want".

Peter looked at him with excitement and hugged the giant teen and said, "Thank you Groot, you are awesome".

The next day rolled by and Peter went and got a few things for Gamora, after all this was not just any dance it was there first dance together. He had to make it perfect.

Peter stared at himself in the mirror with worry thinking he might have seen a couple of zits starting to form on his face, he kept rubbing around his face making sure he did not look stupid. Peter was a nervous wreck he kept changing his shirt every three to five minutes worried that he might have to get a new look if he wanted to impress Gamora.

Today was the day. Today he was going to ask Gamora out. The dance was in three days but Peter wanted to be prepared so that on saturday he would be ready.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, Peter put his shirt back on and then rushed towards his bedroom door. He took a deep breath and then opened the door slowly he peaked his head out of the door to see who was knocking.

Peter looked out of the room with excitement as he saw his mother standing there smiling at him " Peter sweety I'm back from my trip I hope you were nice to Yondu while I was a way".

Peter rushed over towards his mom and hugged her, he then explained how he developed a crush on a girl named Gamora and how she was born a different planet but was raised on earth. He also talked about the sci-fi club and how he wanted to impress her so she could go to the dance with him.

Meredith Quill smiled and said, "Like Mother like son huh, you too have fallen for an extraterrestrial just like me".

Peter looked at her with surprise and said, "Mom what are you talking about"?

Meredith sighed and said, "Peter I need to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago your father was a good man, but he had his reasons why he could not be around for us".

Peter glared at her and said, "I do not want to hear about that asshole, I finally started to move on from the fact he abandon us now you have to remind me of that pain"?

His mom looks at him sternly and said, "Peter that is your father you are talking about he was an"-

Peter shook his head as he cut her off, " An Angel you have been telling me that since I was eight! If he was such a good guy would have never left us"! He yelled as he looked at his mom with disappointment and shame.

Peter did not understand it, why was his mom defending his dad, he obviously did not care enough about them otherwise he would be here right?

Peter had heard tales of how good natured his father was but Peter wished he could experience those tales himself.

" Peter Jason Quill you will not speak to me in that way".

Peter shook his head, he grabbed his backpack, took his walkman and then walked towards the door his mother followed him trying to stop him but Peter was at the age where he could easily overpower his mother and jerked her hand away.

His mother looks at him with worry and anger unsure if she should punish him or not, she hated being mean towards Peter her own connection to her love that had fled back to the stars. If only she could explain to Peter, if only she was not so afraid of what Peter might do if he found out he was half human.

Meredith tried to raise Peter like a normal boy, tried to give him good education and plenty of clothes on his back made sure to support his aspirations and wishes for the future. So, why did she feel like she had failed at being a mother.

" Peter where are you going"? She asked with hesitation and worry, she looked at her son wishing he would come back into the house.

Peter looked back at her and said, "I'm going out do not bother looking for me". He slammed the door with frustration tears spilling down his face, he hated being mean to his mother but she had to stop bringing up his dad, the dad that left them alone the dad that abandon them.

Peter pulled out a picture from his wallet it was a picture of his mother holding him as a baby in the hospital it was taken the day he was born there was a man next to her with bright blue eyes and short brown hair he had a little bit of scruff on him,he was sitting next to his mother his eyes shining with pride as he looked at the camera.

Peter looked down at the photo and wondered how such a loving family could be broken apart, his father looked so happy in the photo he had to find out what happened to him. What if he did not abandon him? What if he died?

No, he was not dead his mother said something about him falling for an alien just like she did. That meant that his dad was not human.

He had to talk to Yondu.

* * *

Gamora could not sleep the lights went out hours ago but Gamora was too tired. Gamora felt embarrassed to tell her friends that she lived in a homeless shelter making money by killing thieves and thugs on the streets. Gamora took down the criminals and then she got paid to keep it quiet.

She could not afford to be too attached to someone. She was a thief and an assassin she does not dance or fallen love like normal teenage girls, she does not drink or party or even have sex. Her job was to kill people, to steal and lie. Why a guy like Peter liked her was a mystery what did he see in her?

She closed her eyes an image of Peter in her mind. _He is smiling at her they are in the back of Drax's car talking and he had said something that made her laugh. He puts his headphones around his neck and she leans against his shoulder listening to the Awesome Mix while Rocket and Drax argue over which direction they should drive. _

_" Gamora" He says softly the love pouring into his voice as he smiles at her. _

"Gamora". a deep voice said as the door opened Gamora turns around to her side and closes her eyes pretending to be asleep. She opens one eye and then closes it her heartbeating fast inside of her chest.

" I know you are not asleep you pathetic girl get up now"! The man yanks her out of the bed and on to the floor. Gamora groans as she face planted so hard her nose started to bleed. The man yanks her hair forcing her to look up at him.

" Get up we are moving again, you have grown too attached to those pathetic humans I did not go through the trouble of tracking you down so that you can go attached to some...boy".

The giant man kicked her with his knee and knocking the wind out of her, she gasped for air as she fell down on the ground, she struggled to get up as she looked up at her "father" with anger and fear.

It was true Gamora was from another planet, her world did get overthrown she is the last of her race and her parents were killed. She was raised in an Orphanage and thought that she had saw the last of Thanos but he managed to find her he is forcing her to become a weapon, a killing machine.

Before Gamora stole things because it was the only way she could survive but now, she is stealing stuff and killing people to protect Peter. As long as she did what Thanos asked then her friends and Peter would not be touched. At least that is what he said.

" Yes, Father I understand". Gamora said bitterly she tightened her fists and looked down at the ground. Gamora had tried to run away several times but he always seemed to know where to find her. She had lived on Earth for many years she had lived here since she escaped when she was five and loved it here.

She did not want to leave Earth. She did not want to Leave her friends. She did not want to Leave Peter. She knew they did not know each other for very long but she knows that he is the one that she would want to spend to rest of her life with. She loved Peter.

Gamora gasped when she realized that she did in fact fall in love with Peter but it was too late. She was leaving the Planet she might never be able to see him again.

"Do not ever run away from me again Child or you regret it". The man looked at her with hesitation and then helped her up off of the floor and guided her towards the living room. A young blue child sat looking at Gamora with interest and fear as she looked at Thanos with tears running down her cheeks as she let out choked sobs.

" Gamora, I would like you to meet your new little sister Nebula, Nebula this is your new older sister Gamora. She will tend to anything you need, you guys better be asleep or I will make sure you will not be able to defy me in the near future". He threatened as he slammed the door closed.

Gamora looked at the girl and said, "Hello Nebula are you alright"? she asked as she put a hand on the girl's cheek Nebula winched and tried to pull back from Gamora but her grip was too tight for her to escape.

Gamora gasped as she saw a bruise forming on her cheek, and a few bloody cuts around her face. "You are hurt I will go get the first aid kit". Gamora was gone for a minute or two but when she came back the girl through Gamora down on the floor making the first aid kit fall down in all directions of the room.

" I do not need your pity or assistance, I will never be friends with you, you are not my sister, I'm getting way from that murderous psychopath and going back to Kree where I belong". Nebula said as she put a knife near Gamora's throat.

Gamora laughed and said, "Do you really think it is that easy, you will die if you try to run believe me I tried many times to get away, but its no use Thanos is too powerful to defeat".

Nebula lowered her knives and with shock and said, "Can you at least tell me what he wants with me, why I'm here.".

Gamora frowned and said, "You are here as a pawn in father's game he deals with blackmarket deals in the galaxy and kills who ever double crosses him, we started living here when he noticed the greed of man and saw potential in this quadrant for rule".

Nebula frowned and said, "It seems I'm in a troublesome situation then, I guess I have no choice but to live here, funny I never had a sister before this should be interesting".

Gamora took Nebula's hands in hers and stared at her new sister, the contrast of their skin did not bother her she found comfort in knowing she was no longer alone. Maybe Thanos had a heart after all. But, Gamora's heart ached for her family. Were they missing her, were they even still alive or did Thanos kill them too?

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Gamora told Nebula to hide and went to answer the door and when she opened it, it was her best friend and love interest Peter Quil with his hands in his pocket and a cheeky smile on his lips as he stood wearing a new red leather jacket and had his walkman headphones around his neck.

It was a dream come true and her worst nightmare all wrapped into one, Gamora had to get him out of here, Thanos could not find Peter or else she might never see his smile, near hear his wise words, never hear his music or his voice.

" Peter what are you doing here you need to leave Gamora said with panic and fear as she looked back towards the shelter hoping Thanos was not near by. Peter grabbed his hands in hers and stroked her cheek.

For a moment Gamora leaned into his touch and smiled until she realized how serious the situation was and pulled away and said, "Peter you need to leave now how did you even find me here"?

Gamora hesitantly let go of his hand while turned her head away from Peter afraid to look at him in the eye, she tried to close the door on him, but he stopped the door with his foot. He looked at Gamora like a lost puppy desperate and lonely as he held on to her hand once more.

Peter frowned and said, "Gamora let me in please, I really, really need to talk to you. I just found out about something I should have been told from the very beginning, you are the only I really trust".

Gamora cried and said, "Well, t-to bad I was just using you to be accepted in the school, I never had feelings for you at all, I just wanted the humans to accept me and I knew they would never see me as one of them if I did not make friends".

Peter looked at her with shock and said, "Gamora why are you lying to me, I know you Gamora you would never do any of that shit, why are you saying things like that, what is going on"?

Gamora looked up at him and said, "I do not want to lose you too, I already lost my parents, I lost my home planet. I do not want you to die because of me, you have to let me go Peter or you will get killed".

Peter looked at her with desperation and love as he held out his hand and said, "I can help you Gamora, do not push me away again, you have come so far, you have made friends here, the school adores you and I lo- I mean like you to much for you to just walk away".

"Who is there, they better be gone unless they want their mortal flesh ripped from their bones". A dark chilling voice said as a large shadow started to form on the walls the sound of giant footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Gamora pulled out a long knife Peter did not even know she had and started to stare at the approaching figure with fear and determination on her face, her hands shaking and her eyes set as the figure entered the room.

" Stop leave him alone, it is me you want father please he has done nothing to us just let me be, I promise not to see him any longer. Just let him live". Gamora cried out as she stepped in front of Peter protecting him as she held her knife close to her chest.

Thanos stared down at Peter and Peter gulped when he stared at Thanos, he was bigger than most of the heavyweight wrestlers on TV. Bigger than anything he had ever seen his early blue eyes staring deep within his soul.

" Interesting your life energy is different than the other terrains I have encountered on this planet who are you boy"? Thanos wondered as he got closer to Peter and sniffed the air around him absorbing a bit of his life energy.

" Y-you must be Thanos I have heard a lot about you but obviously someone forgot to fill in some details". Peter said joked nervously as he glanced at Gamora who was looking at Peter with worry and shame. Worry for his life and shame for not telling Peter the truth when she had the chance.

"You have made my daughter weak, her heart has become soft if I do not get rid of you soon I will have to dispose of her or make sure she near leaves my sight ever again". Thanos said

He grabbed on to Peter's throat, Peter gasped for breath as Thanos dragged him in the house by the throat and then threw his body down on the hardwood floor. Peter grinned and then lifted his shirt up revealing a ravener uity belt.

" If you think I would walk down the streets unarmored you are dumber than you look". Peter croaked out as he held up a pair of rifled and shocked Thanos's hand that was around his neck. Thanos jerked out of the way long enough for Peter to escape.

Peter fell down on the floor, he winched as he sat up Gamora rushed to his aid and helped him up and said, "Are you okay are you hurt?" she asked with worry.

Peter laughed and said, "No". As he sat up catching his breath as he looked at Gamora, even when she was covered in blood, cuts and bruises she was still a vision in Peter's eyes.

Gamora glared at him and slapped him against his cheek "Then what the heck were you thinking"

Peter smiled and said, "Well, you have become more closed off lately and you have been coming to school with more wounds on your face, so Rocket and I decided to find out what was wrong, and it turns out you were not being honest with me when you said you escaped Thanos".

Gamora frowned and said, "I had to if I told you about Thanos you would try to be a honorable hero and try to save me, but I can handle myself I do not require your assistance".

Peter sighed and said, "Gamora in case we do not make it alive today I just want you to know that I love you".

Gamora blushed and said, "I love you too".

Peter smiled and said, "Gamora you have no idea how happy you just made me".

Gamora kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "We can talk about our feelings later Starlord first we have to find away out of here".

Peter smirked and said, "Do not worry I came prepared, Yondu, Rocket pull us up now"!

Suddenly a ravager space ship beam came down on Gamora and Peter sucking them into the ship and away from Thanos's clutches Thanos tried to punch them down to the ground but it was too late they vanished without a trace leaving him with Nebula.

The spaceship was small, Gamora was used to something more larger, but it would have to do, Gamora sat next to Peter while Rocket and Yondu stood with the rest of the crew.

" What is going on here, Peter how did you know where I lived and how did you do all of this"? Gamora asked thinking about Peter's escape plan, she had tried many years to escape and now Peter was able to accomplish that, Gamora could not help but feel a little jealous and embarrassed.

" Well, it was actually a team effort on our part, I helped supply Peter with the weapons and Rocket here helped come up with the plan, while Peter followed you home one day and recorded the address". Yondu explained as he put his hands on his hips.

" My mother and I had a minor disagreement so I went to seek Yondu out, it was not easy but I managed to find a spaceship and try to clear up some questions about my heritage my mother had forgotten to tell me". Peter said

Gamora held on his hand and looked at him with sympathy and said, "I'm sorry Peter. you might never be able to see your mother again".

Peter sighed and said, "I know, but we had to get Thanos off of earth. We left a trail of breadcrumbs for him to find, we must make sure he stays focused on us at all costs. Even if it means Yondu will have to take in five inexperienced teenagers".

Gamora looked at him with confusion and said, "Five"? So, far all she could see was her, Rocket and Peter where were the others at?

Suddenly the door to the bridge opened to reveal a tall teenager with a childlike innocence and A large lean muscular teenager that looked like he was ready to punch someone in the face.

"I am Groot". Groot said with excitement and relief when he saw Peter and Gamora and rushed over to him and gave them a hug.

While Drax nodded at Peter and said, "Good to see you Quil,hello Gamora I hope you rest easy knowing that you will no longer serve that evil man".

Gamora frowned and said, "You guys why did you do this do you realise how big of idiots you guys are, once you leave there is never going back we are going to stay in outer space forever!".

Gamora may have wanted to escape her old life, but she did not want to force her other friends to go through with it. Especially Peter, he had his mother and a whole future in mapping the stars and now, he is stuck in outer space on the run from Thanos.

Rocket looked at her said, "Yeah so what, I ain't got nothing down there except you guys besides Groot wanted to you help you, and so did I we do not have to be alone anymore we are all in this together".

Drax nodded and said, "Rocket is right, we do not want you and Quil to carry this heavy buuren we are ready to put our lives on the line for you and make sure that Thanos can no longer kill off families and use their children for his bidding".

"Gamora, I apologize for not letting you in on the plan but, if you knew we probably might not be able to catch Thanos by surprise." a smooth raspy voice said he sounded southern with a hint of hillbilly attitude.

Gamora nodded and said, "You must be Yondu I have heard interesting things about you Peter talks about you all the time". Gamora felt awkward around the ravager captain, he had a presence that made Gamora feel uncomfortable.

Yondu looked at her with surprise at first but then he started laughing and said, "Yeah that boy never liked me because, I would not talk about his daddy we do not always see eye to eye". You must be Gamora, I have heard a lot things about you too, let me have a good look at you".

Gamora blushed she was not used to getting so much attention, all the sudden she is getting friends, she found the man of her dreams and she is now on the run from her foster father forced to live on a ship in the galaxy it has been on crazy ride and the journey was just the beginning.

To be continued...


	10. Terra

Finally, I got the Hallway Arc done. I know I just cut it off but, I think Four parts are enough. I Want to let you, the readers determine if they suceeded in keeping Thanos way or not. I might do a chapter to tie everything together for now I'm going back to the one-shots.

Summary: Peter goes To Earth with his daughter Terra to help aid a couple to go to Xandar and finally understands why he should get married to Gamora even though they have no place to live.

* * *

She was born in the Xandar hospital under the watchful eye of NOVA and S.H.E.I.D both organizations to extra care of the half terrian, and half Zen-Whoberi. Nova prime had suggested that the guardians should head towards Terra and help her get in touch with her roots.

Peter had felt that it was time, he was curious about how much earth had changed since he left thirty years ago, he was suprised by the procress in techology.

But, digusted by how much music has changed. It used to be if you had talent with instruments or singing you could make it, but if you didn't then you could not get a record label. Now things are very different.

Don't misunderstand he got recomended quite a few artists, he liked GreenDay, Linkin Park, Muse, The killers, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin and all those 90's to 2000's bands it is the later bands that made him gringe. More specifically Niki and Justin Bieber.

Peter had a couple of dollars on him when he left earth, but needed more cash so he had to get more money. The guardians managed to find a couple of people who had heard what they did for Xandar and had helped them.

And it turns out that couple were agents in a organization called S.H.E.I.D and they specialize in protecting secrets for the good of mankind, the couple were interested in seeing his child, the husband held his daughter craddling her in his arms.

Gamora was pregant again, so it was up to him to go and meet the S.H.E.I.D agents they plan on moving towards Xandar to start a new life free from their parents judgmental eyes, apparently the couple had started dating aganist the wishes of their parents.

Peter always wondered why people yearn for forbidden love was strange. Why love something you can't have?

Then again, his father was a alien and his mother was a human wasn't that forbidden love too? And now that Peter thought about it so was his relationship with Gamora. Their was no way in Xandar's burning suns that Thanos would ever approve of him, especially when he found out about his adoptive daughter's betrayal.

" I did not know that human DNA could mix so well with alien genes, she is very adorable what is her name"? He asked with curiousity as he handed her back to Peter being especially gentle with her.

" Terra Meredith Quil I wanted to give her something to remember her grandmother by, I was just glad Gamora let me pick her name, I never thought I would be a dad".

Peter said as he craddled her in his arms her bright blue eyes shimmering back him, before she fell back to sleep. She was almost five, it has been seven years since he meet Gamora and stopped Ronan and now he was a father. Peter still had to pinch himself every morning to make sure none of it was a dream.

Peter felt pride when she opened her eyes the first time four years ago, in the hopsital mostly because it was a sign that Gamora's mood swings would be over. If you think that Gamora is scary just wait until you see how she is when she is experincing mood swings.

Terra's blue eyes were painful to look at sometimes because her eyes had the kindness of his grandmother. Peter sighed and hugged her close to him rocking her back and forth.

"Thank you for helping us relocate we could not have done it without you, we should be in Xandar in no time". the wife said

"No problem, we were edger to help, I can't wait, to see Gamora again". Peter said as he watched the NOVA officer fly the small shuttle towards Xandar, he clicked a few buttons so that it would go back to flying on auto pliot.

"So, are you two married, or is this child going to have to witness her parents raise her without any emotional attachment "? The man asked

Peter shook his head and said, "No, Gamora and I are not married but we love each other very much, its just when you live in space, with no real place to call him the concept of marriage is kinda pointless besides she understands, we are not the type to just settle down".

The man put his hand on Peter's shoulder with comfortingly and said,

"I think marriage is meanful no matter where you are, life is short go and make new memories, and one day your little Stargazer will grow and become a great hero like her parents before her".

Peter was not one to cry a lot but, he felt so moved by that short speech, that he could stop a tear from rolling down his cheek as he nodded and held Terra closer to him in fear she might disappear.

He did not full on cry, because he was not that senstive, it was a few drops of tears and then it stopped as he thought about what the man said. '

Finally after taking such a long slumber, Terra opened her eyes and yawned barely even four and she already had a deeper understanding of the universe and its moving parts better then Peter ever did.

" Pappa where are we"? she asked still drowsy from her sleep, she got out of her father's arms and looked out the window of the shuttle. Terra had long wavy brown hair, with deep blue eyes, she had inherited her mothers green skin but it was not as bright as her mothers the color of her skin was the type most people would paint their houses a calm nutural green.

" I do not know some system just ouside of Earth, did you enjoy it, Earth? would you like to live their then we could go to the carnival every weekend if you want". Peter said as he remembered taking her on the little kiddy rides she was no tall enough to go on a roller coaster yet, but she seemed to like it enough, her reaction to cotton candy was priceless.

Terra shook her head and said, "I do not want to leave the Malino Daddy it is my home, I want to grow up big and strong so I can help you and moma take down the mean bad guys".

Peter chuckled at the idea, but then the joy faded from his face as he thought back to the infinate stone insident and the prision escape. He did not want Terra to have to go through something like that. But, when she is older maybe. Just maybe she might make a good Guardian. For now, he is her little Stargazer.

Stargazer? Why did Peter call her that? He remembered that the Man had called her that, when they were talking about marrige. He felt like he wanted to correct him back then and say, The little Star Lady but, then realized that he liked StarGazer much better.

Peter could not help but smile as he watched the amazment and wonder on Terra's face as she gazed out at the sky full of stars as they flew towards space the couple was talking to her pointing at different stars, with each star they passed the more her smile grew.

Yes. Stargazer fit, Stargazer fit nicely, he could tell by how protective she was towards her family and the galaxy at such a young age took courge, she could be anything she wanted and he would be proud. Except maybe be a murdering Pychopath like Ronan was. But, she choose to be a guardian just like her parents. She would make a good guardian.

" Hey Terra how would you like stopping by the jewlery store on the way back to the Malino"? Peter asked

Terra titled her head with confusion and said, "Why Daddy"?

Peter smiled and said, "I just want to give something to your mother I should have given a long time ago, and I hope some day, I hope to be alive to see a nice young man give you something too".

Peter looked back at the S.H.E.I.D aggents the Man nodded with approval and his wife squealed with delight while clapping her hands she stood up and hugged Peter. She let Peter go and said,

"Do not worry about size of the ring, just get what you feel describes how much you love her, and I know that if she is willing to have a child with you she is willing to spend the rest of her life with you". She whispered in his ear as she sat back down with her husband cuddling towards towards him.

Peter took a deep breath and sighed, he could already feel his heartbeat increasing at the thought of the ring. What if he was a terrible husband? What if he goes back to his playboy ways after too many things to drink and accidently cheat on Gamora?

Peter went back to the cheating question would he? Thinking back to all the things he had been through with Gamora if he could go almost five years without a fling he could handle being married to her. Peter then realized that he was being pariod, he would never, ever cheat on her.

Peter decided that he was ready. No more holding back, he was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him. Nothing was going to stop him, no matter how many fears tried to haunt him he was not going to ditch her on the day of the wedding like, most doushbags would.

Because it was no longer about him. He was no longer chasing after the woman of his dreams because he found her and he was determined to be with her because he loved her and because of Terra.


	11. The Star Gazer part 1 of 5

I wrote this short story after watching Back to the future again.

Sorry its been a while, well here's the next short story Its probably only going to be five parts I think, five is my goal if it has more then five parts then I guess I have a lot more awkward interactions with Terra hanging out with her parents before they even started dating.

* * *

Looking back on it now, the events that led to this exact moment are what makes this moment special, monumental I suppose. My parents warned me not to go near the strange vortex but by the time the message was sent my ship was already being pulled into the white hole.

What is a white hole, you ask? It is very much like a black hole.

But, instead of sucking things in it sucks things out. I thought that it might bring me towards the other end of the galaxy not the other end of time.

But, no it had to bring me back in time, where I was face to face with my deadly parents and their strange friends tied up in the Nova headquarters being questioned by Nova Prime.

Who was very youthful looking for her age the only thing that made me believe she was older was her grey hair arranged in the strangest bun I have ever seen.

It has been two hours and I have yet to speak, I could see the impatience created by my own stubbornness as I watched Nova prime try and keep her composure. She took a deep breath and sighed " I will ask you again, who are you and are you a threat to the galaxy or Nova".

I looked at her and shook my head, my appearance might seen strange to them, I had pale green skin with brown hair with a few hints of black and dark pink strands in them my hair was so long that I had to tie my hair in two long twin braids. My eyes were blue eyes with a intelligent spark that might suggest I was too smart for my own good.

Suddenly my father had spoke up sensing my displeasure at the bindings around my hands and had allowed me to go to the mess hall to grab a few bites to eat before they continued their investigation. Everyone just stared at him with shock and surprise that he was so willing to trust me off of the chains after only just a few hours of silence.

" Peter what are you doing"? my mother hissed with anger and horror as she watched him grab the key and turn it letting me rub my wrists my hands were becoming numb from the lack of circulation to my veins.

I sighed with relief and looked at my father with a soft smile. Suddenly Peter gasped and his breathing hitched when he saw my eyes. I suddenly wanted to give him a hug he had told me how much I remind him of his mother who had died of cancer before I got to met her.

A lot of personality came from my father but I had my mother's killer and skin my hair was a mixture of both of their hair colors which is why they were probably so shocked when they removed my mask when they had caught me.

Star lord coughed and said something about needing some air he glanced back at me with wonder and longing I could tell he wanted to know who I was but I did not want to reveal myself just yet.

I mentally compared myself to him what I was like in contrast to my mother who seemed like she was torn between sliding my throat or and letting live.

I could tell she could see the similarity after all she was the last of her race and then a teenage girl appearance with traits from her dying race? It did seem usual. But, I wanted to prove them I could be trusted.

I sat down in the metal chair staring at the food the prison guards came me I played with the spoon as I watched the soup sway back and forth, I could not bring myself to eat. I knew that I needed to eat I had not eaten property in a while.

I was in that white hole for two weeks in cursing speed Rocket had been teaching me to fly but he did not demonstrate how to use all the controls their were too many buttons to keep track of.

I had no idea how to make the ship faster. I was hungry but I felt awkward with my mother and uncle Rocket watching my every move it made my appetite shy back into my stomach I was torn between speaking or taking out my blaster and escaping NOVA.

Once Nova Prime, Drax and Rocket left I found myself sighing with relief that the worst was over. But, I noticed that my mother still had yet to leave the room she kept eyeing me attentively it was clear that she was the one tasked to watch me.

Although I was glad I got to spend time with my mother she does not know me so I can not seek comfort knowing I could risk my own existence.

* * *

Gamora's Point of view

After another hour of silence I felt she needed to speak to the child she could not help but feel connected to her in some way the child looked much like she did when she was first taken my Thanos she refused to eat or go out the room in fear of being hurt.

Nova Prime believes that this child harbors great power that could be dangerous to Xandar but to me she was just a lost confused child who had no idea why she was being held captive.

I noticed the scars along her arms and face she had been in battle before she had the look of experience that most children do not yet posses until they reached adulthood. She had seen things it was clear that this child was powerful but I doubt she would harm anyone without a reason.

" You should eat something, you have had long journey your body will fail to function properly if it does not get enough fuel in its system".

I spoke trying to remain threatening but I could hear soft undertone in my voice as I spoke. At the moment I did not feel like a guardian of the galaxy or a warrior. I was surprised by how nurturing I sounded almost like a mother.

I gasped as I realized what I just thought of. Having a family was always my dream when I was younger, I dreamed of meeting a nice man after escaping from Thanos and starting a new future. But, when we were fighting against Ronan I realized I had to put those childish dreams aside and focus on protecting the galaxy.

Besides, I knew as long as I had the stupid crush that had developed after Peter saved me from dying in space there is no way I could look at another man without thinking about him.

I was not sure how I fell for him in the first place, maybe it was his eyes or his voice or the way he always seems to know what to say to make me feel better.

Every time Peter goes to the bars and talks to other women I leave not wanting to witness it. In fear of walking up to those women and slicing them in the throat. He is allowed to court other women if he wishes it is not like we are dating, I do not love him it is just a silly crush that I need to get over.

Every since he rescued me from space and fell on top of me I keep having dreams of having him on top of me again, without being interrupted by the other ravagers. I knew that he was only saving me because it was the honorable thing to do I knew he did not love me.

How could he? I have murdered innocent lives and had tried to kill him when we first met. And every time he tries to get past all the walls I built up I retaliate and insult him. I do not deserve him.

I knew after I spend most of my time pushing him a way he could not want anything to do with a murder like me.

The girl looked at me with surprise at first but then her face softened and then said, "Is it safe"?

I gasped at her voice it was beautiful almost like a soft wind passing through the air, it was not overly high or low it was smooth and made her sound older then she looked.

" Huh, yes it should be safe to eat...you can help yourself to anything on the snack table behind you". I said

"Awesome!" she said with excitement as she turned her chair around and saw some brownies, muffins and other delicious looking treats.

" Something wrong? You have been staring at me for the past ten minutes something on your mind, you can tell me I will not laugh". The girl said as she stood up and sat beside me.

I blushed with embarrassment as I looked down at the table and said, "Are you certain, its rather personal and I'm unsure if I can trust you quite yet".

The girl smiled and said, "Its okay Mo- I mean Gamora you can tell me, I will not tell anyone, I'm good at keeping secrets".

My head shot up and looked at the girl with shock, _She had almost called me mom but she stopped herself.. could it be?...Could she really be mine_she thought with wonder as she glanced at the girl.

The girl is very good at covering her tracks it was clear she had been trained to remain calm in a integration. She had remained still for a long time not even fazed by Nova Prime's admits at getting the girl to speak and yet I had gotten her speaking in less than a minute.

There was definitely some sort of connection between this mysterious girl and me. But, I was unsure if that meant she was mine. That would mean she had time traveled another their were many powerful meanings in the galaxy none of them are powerful enough to transcend the laws of time yet.

But, the best way to get the girl to open up is treat her like a guest instead of a prisoner she obviously does not want to kill anyone or else she would have done so my eyes kept lingering to her blade that was set aside wondering who treated such a weapon.

I sighed and said, " Okay, there is this ...person I have grown close to in this past year that we have become heroes and I can not help but admire him but I feel like he does not feel the same".

The girl looked at me with shock before tackling me into a hug, I shifted uncomfortably at first but then coughed and slowly hugged her back.

The girl blushed and said, "Sorry! I'm a very friendly person I keep on forgetting that most people do not like psychical contact".

I found myself releasing the breath that I did not remember holding as I looked at the girl. And found my body automatically responding to her hug, I could not help but smile.

The impulsive hug was definitely a Peter move in many ways this girl reminded me of the man I have grown to admire. Especially her smile I blushed.

_" Don't be ridiculous Gamora she can't be yours...let alone Peter's. But, she has my skin color and those eyes..Their his aren't they? No! Time travel is preposterous you are letting this stupid crush take over you! Focus on the task at hand._"

I pushed the girl away and said, "What are you playing at why are you being so friendly you do not know any of us, yet it seems like you know us speak unless you want to die"! I shouted

I pulled my blade out and placing it near her throat but the girl kicked me away and pulled out a small knife hidden around her boot. I jumped out of the way with my sword near my face.

She was good. But, not good enough.

I punched her in the face and then used my hands to pin her to the wall taking her blade and placing it near her throat she somehow managed to take my sword away and placed it near my throat.

I had her blade near her throat and she had mine near my throat we breathed heavily as she looked at me with pleading eyes against the wall.

I glared at her not wanting to fall for innocent routine.

" I will ask again, who are you "!

The girl sighed and said, "Okay, I will tell you just calm down, My name is Ter-I mean.._ Star Gazer._ I came here through a white hole, somehow I ended up back in time..Please I do not want to hurt anyone I just want to get home!

I gasped her nickname. Suddenly a image of Peter standing next to Star Gazer appeared their determined expressions and their eyes were identical _My name is Star lord..Legendary Outlaw...Okay, My name is Star Gazer! _Even the way she said her nickname sounded like him!

I felt my grip losing and the blade slipped from my fingers as I stared at her with shock. I blinked and the image of Peter was gone but the girl was still pinned to the wall looking at me with confusion.

I could not handle this. It was too painful I needed Peter get back inside and question her. There was something about her, try as I might I could not hurt her. Not after what I saw.

" Are you okay did I say something wrong"? Star Gazer said she lowered my sword when she noticed that I had let her her eyes sparkled and turned purple like mine. I jumped and grabbed my blade, but when I looked again her eyes were blue again.

_What the heck was that?_

* * *

_Peter(Star Lord's point of view) _

I could not stop thinking about the kid. She seemed familiar to me, almost like a memory I had forgotten. I could not help but feel this connection, he felt incredibly protective of the kid.

After seeing that strange purple light I had to make sure the stone was still in the vault. I walked down the hall and slowly looked it there it was the stone that they fought Ronan for still safely stored away.

If the stone is here then where did that weird light come from and why was it protecting her... this day is too confusing for me to handle right now".

Peter said to himself as he left the vault and went back towards the cell that the girl was being held in hoping Gamora had gotten something out of the girl or at least made sure she was taken care of.

* * *

Three hours ago...

_When they found her near a creator in the city square with little to no injuries he found himself drawn to her. When he picked her up in his arms he was surprised with how light she was. _

_Suddenly there was a purple light that encircled her much like the infinity stone and Peter had accidentally dropped her on the floor with shock when the light was not harming her. It was healing her!_

The girl's eyes opened to reveal a bright purple before it faded into a light sky blue before she passed out. The creator at a small cruiser ship on fire smoke coming from it. Peter did looked around the wreckage for her parents but he did not find anyone else in the pod. The kid was alone..

" Did you find anything"? Gamora asked with worry and curiosity as she looked at the sleeping girl in Peter's arms.

Peter sighed and shook his head and said, "No there were no signs of anyone else in the pod the kid's alone".

" What now Quil, got any other brilliant ideas"! Rocket barked with irradiation as he held his giant gun against his shoulder looking at the girl. He smelled her to see if he could find any clues. She smelled familiar he could not put his finger on it.

" We should take her to Prime she would know what to do". Drax suggested as he looked down at her. He glanced between the girl, Gamora and Peter and smirked as a father in the past he was able to identify the connection between the parents and the child.

And this girl looked too much like Peter and Gamora to simply ignore her, and judging by the awkward glances between Peter and Gamora since they had discovered the girl they had both noticed the similarity between them and this girl.

When they made it to NOVA headquarters the doctors had placed her in a machine scanning her entire body for anything strange or unusual The girl's body was strong stronger then normal she had not seen a body like this since Gamora.

She had strange anomaly inside of her blood stream like Peter did almost as if ... No that is impossible could

Zen-Whoberis really mate with humans And if she is there child how did she end up here?

_Then again Peter was not full terrain. He was half terrain Peter had another bit of DNA inside of him that could explain why he was able to have children with Gamora._

Nova Prime quickly ran a blood test with Peter and Gamora's blood. It was a match this girl was there child. A child from the future here could have severe consequences.

Nova Prime glanced down at the information as they appeared on the screen.

Name: Teresa Meredith Quil

Other known names : Star Gazer, Terra, Blade master, Princess Terra of Spartax

Age: Unknown estimated to be around 15-18 years old

Eye color: Blue

Height : "5 4"

Weight: Unknown

Parents : Peter Jason Quil(Star lord) and Gamora Quil

Skills: Sword fighting, Intimidation, hand to hand combat and is said to be to have special abilities like : Having a detailed Star map of the galaxy within her head, super hearing and can invent advanced weaponry.

Weakness : As a hard time controlling her powers, defies authority regularly, Has a hard time forming relationships and or keeping friends. She is very quiet and soft spoken and only seems to open up around people she trusts.

It could jeopardize the guardians missions and cause Peter and Gamora to form a unnecessary attachment to one another something that Nova Prime feared would happen eventually she often found them glancing at each other.

Nova Prime ordered over a few officers and said, "Make sure to keep these files sealed this is strictly confidential nobody is to open the flies until I say so is that clear".

Suddenly the machine beamed informing Nova prime that their was something off about the girl. She quickly rushed to the machine.

Nova Prime gasped with shock when she noticed trances of Infinity stone power inside of the instructed her men to tie her up and lock her in a cell for questioning.

When Nova Prime met up with the guardians again Peter was the first to speak, he looked down at the girl and said, "Did you ever find out who she is yet, I just hope her parents do not miss her too much".

Nova Prime looked at him and thought, '

Her parents are closer then you think'..._ She glanced over at Gamora and Peter. and then said, "No her information must be blacked out a found no records of this girl at all"._

Peter frowned and said, "That is a shame well, what are we waiting for lets wake her and ask her a few questions".  
-

* * *

Peter sighed clearly Nova Prime lied in their faces about her identity the least she could have done is give her a code name something to call her by giving her a prison number is not exactly what the kid deserves.

When he came back from the room Gamora and the girl were talking, it seemed that even Gamora seemed to feel a strong connection to the child, Peter felt a small smile creep on his face when he watched them interact it almost made him wonder if he had finally found _the one._

People always talk about love about how it makes them feel, how it changes them in many ways he had felt those sensations most when he was around Gamora.

But, he knew that she would never be interested in an idiot like him. She was a intelligent skilled warrior and he was just idiotic man trying to play the hero only to have a lot of the plans he makes blow up in his face.

Peter had been trying to keep his distance from her trying to distract himself by talking to other women in bars but he found it harder to interact with women now knowing that the one he really wanted was only a few feet a way from him.

She felt the same way he could tell, he had seen her looking at him when she thought he was not looking, he did not want to push her though he wanted to wait until the right moment.

However, he was not sure when the right moment it is to flirt with the most deadly woman in the galaxy is. Every time he walked up to talk to her any flirtatious comment or charming phrases even up dying in his throat and instead he ends up walking away.

Peter knew that if he kept on pretending not to feel anything towards her she will eventually give up on him and he did not want that to happen.

Peter knew the one thing that kept holding him back was the fact he did not want to lose her like he lost his mother. Forming close attachments will only make it harder for him to concentrate on protecting the galaxy if he is always worried about Gamora.

Even though he knew that the criminals should be more worried about their own safety. He fears one day they might fight someone even more powerful then Ronan.

So far, they only had to deal with a handful of powerful foes most of the people that had taken down were petty thieves and outlaws. As a ex-outlaw Peter knew how they think and knew exactly what makes the most cash they are easy to deal with.

They had gotten lucky with Ronan they barely survived if he had not grabbed the stone then Ronan could have wiped us out along with the rest of Xandar. Peter still cant believe that Gamora had been the first to reach out to him when he grabbed the stone.

When they first met she was hostile and violent but somewhere along the way she had softened around him, do not get him wrong she can still be rather intimidating to be around. However, it seemed like she had a soft spot for him, she does not insult him that much anymore unless he asks a question she did not like answering.

Peter knew that Gamora had a lot of walls to cover up the fact that she was not very good at being friendly because she never had a reason to, their was definitely a aura of uncertainly lurking in those deep brown eyes of hers.

She was scared of opening up,scared of revealing her past in fear that if she told him he might not feel for her anymore. Even though Gamora might try to deny it, they were a lot more alike then he had realized when they first met.

They both hide how they truly feel to keep themselves from getting to comfortable with other people. He had his bravado and self proclaimed reputation and she had her killer instinct and intimidation skills.

Peter opened the door and stepped inside the room startling the girl and Gamora. Gamora's shocked expression melted in a look of bliss and anticipation as he drew closer so did Gamora.

" How are you Peter are you feeling better, why did you walk away is there something you wish to talk about"? Gamora said with worry and concern as she grabbed my hand. I looked down at the hand unsure if she knew she was doing it or not.

" No need to sound so concerned Gamora I'm fine I just needed some air, I could not stop thinking about how lucky we were to survive Ronan". Peter lied not wanting to admit that he found it hard to look at kid knowing that she reminded him of his mother.

Gamora looked at him disbelief and said, "No that's not it, you had once told me about your mother, about her kind gentle blue eyes she has them too I could tell".

Suddenly the girl cleared her throat forcing Peter and Gamora to look back at the girl. Gamora and Peter blushed when they realized that the girl was still there staring at them with admiration and amusement.

Gamora let go of Peter's hand silently mourning over the loss of warmth from his touch and went to sit down at the chair Peter followed her lead and sat down in the chair next to her while the girl sat across them.

Gamora coughed awkwardly and said, "Peter this is Star Gazer she had came into this time through a white hole, she is from the future".

Peter gasped and said, "Whoa that is super cool, do you have any cool weapons that can like shoot laser beams or something"!

Gamora rolled her eyes at Peter's immaturity. Honestly he was like a big child sometimes, still she was glad that someone got him acting like his old self again for some reason Peter has been rather distant lately it seemed like he was in his own little world.

The girl sighed and said, " Let me guess you want to know more about me, I made it clear with Nova Prime that I have no interest in answering any questions, that could damage the future".

Gamora looked at her and said, "If you do not answer these questions you will be locked up in jail. And trust me NOVA does not have the best track record for keeping prisoners alive once they are inside".

The girl sighed and said, " Fine, my name is Terra Meredith Quil and I'm your daughter. I was on a mission with the other guardians and my parents, aka you two. Told me to stay away from the strange vortex but by the time I got the message the gravity was already pulling me in".

Peter and Gamora glanced at each other with shock. Out of all the things to expect they were definitely not expecting that. Terra was right she could not answer Nova prime. Besides she probably already knew.

Gamora blushed knowing that she would have a child with Peter. "_Terra"._.Gamora found herself loving that name, deep down Gamora had figured it out the minute she saw her, she knew that she felt attached to Terra somehow and now she knew why.

While, Peter was trying to resist the urge to hug his future daughter she was so beautiful. She was the perfect mix of his mother and Gamora and he could see that she inherited his hair and nose. And there is no doubt in his mind that she inherited his devilish charms.

_"Terra Quil".._.Peter thought already getting used to how it rolled off the tongue even though he just met her he knew that her eyes were too truthful for it to be a lie.

" Say Terra would you like to go back to the ship with us, I talked to Nova prime before coming in and she said you could stay with us". Peter said still trying to recover them Terra's confession on her true identity.

Terra smiled at the shocked expressions on her parents faces trying to resist the urge to laugh at how wide their mouths became when she revealed her identity.

_"It is clear by the gentle touch my mother gave..when they came in and now shocked my father was they haven't even confessed their feelings for each other yet. Well, this is going to be a interesting day".. _Terra thought edger to see the Milano again.


	12. Star Gazer Part 2: Terra's story

I do not own Guardian of the galaxy or anything else that is mentioned here. Except Terra and her back story.

Summary : Peter and Gamora go on their first date. And Terra's story unfolds..plus who are the Time Seekers and what do they want with Terra?

* * *

Peter

I woke up feeling refreshed and renewed, a new bound confidence surged within me. I was afraid my little crush on Gamora would not get where and then Bam! Terra shows up from the future and changes everything.

Yesterday went down into a hilarious turn of events. When Terra was brought a upon the Malano. Drax had thought that she escaped her cell and tried to attack but Terra pinned him down to the ground and had Drax's knives on his throat.

I could not help but laugh at the expression on Rocket's face when he saw a small teenager girl take on a big tough brute like Drax and although he did not want to admit it he was terrified I could tell. Terra had such a intense look of blood thirst in her eyes.

Even I shivering a bit. But, of course as the mostly heroic leader of The guardians of the galaxy I had to remain firm and strong in front of my crew even if they were trying to rattle my cage.

It turns out Terra is Seventeen , her birthday is in a few weeks and she was going to celebrate with her parents and her two brothers and sisters. I still can't believe that she is going to be my kid someday, she is incredible and talented.

Not only that, but most her talent came from her mother, I could tell she has so much of Gamora inside of her that's its hard not to look at her without wanting hug her.

Obviously, I see some traits she inherited from me, she loves singing and dancing she even took something out of her pocket put the headphones in it and threw it towards me. I looked at the back and noticed a symbol in the shape of an apple and asked her to explain it.

She just smirked and said, " Welcome to the twenty first century Dad its a birthday gift from me just use it."

There was a lot of songs on this iPod it took me six hours of cursing through on the Malano before I reached the end of the device. Apparently you could load the tracks now, and even shuffle and skip them Technology certainly has come a long way.

There were a lot of good songs on here, Terra had really thought this through before putting the songs on there, she nearly laughed when I asked her what language the people in some of the songs were singing.

" Its just a few songs from a anime I watch called Fairy tail, it has a really cool plot my favorite character is Lucy because I love stars . She uses Celestial magic I know she is the not the most powerful character but, I think she has potential to be great"! she said with excitement

I smiled at her even though I had no idea what anime was or what Fairy Tail was I decided to ask a few questions here, or there after all I wanted to get to my future daughter. After Terra gave a brief summary I suddenly wanted to watch this anime now, it sounded exciting.

Terra then frowned, as if realizing something is wrong.

I looked at her and said, " What's wrong Terra"?

Terra sighed with annoyance and then groaned " Nova prime stole my backpack now I do not have my laptop or my clothes I need to get them back but, if I go back they will know you let me go"!

I smiled and said, " Well, its a good thing your old man is very persuasive when it comes to these kinds of situations".

Terra smirked and said " Yeah right you are probably just going to beg her to give my stuff back".

I gasped at her and said, " No way that makes me look so weak, come on I was a ravager before I met your mom I could easily sneak in there and steal you bag back".

Terra smirked at me and said, " Nah that won't be necessary I can get the bag back have you forgotten I'm a daughter of two ex outlaws I think I know how to sneak in and steal something".

I wanted to protest against trying to get past Nova but, if she believes she can do it then I have no choice but to believe her. She comes back a half and hour later with her bag over her shoulder and she was also wearing a Nova guard suit.

She posed as one of the guards like in Star Wars with the storm troopers? Man, she is good its hard to believe such a strong confident smart girl was my daughter. I had just met her and I already felt her intelligence ozzying out of her.

Terra pulls out her laptop then gives a demanding look the same look Gamora gives to me when she trying to get me to do something, and I found my legs move towards Terra as she the laptop down on the table.

A few hours later, Terra and I were going to sleep after watching a few episodes of Fairy tail and I did not want to admit it but, I was addicted to this new genre of animation. I wanted to ask her if there was any more anime like this and she said there were millions of different ones.

" What would you recommend then, if I were to start watching other ones besides Fairy tail" I asked casually trying not to look like a love struck fanboy but I could tell that Terra was not fooled.

Terra smiled and said, " Well you like space travel I guess you should start with Space Dandy its funny and has a lot of interesting characters".

I wanted to ask her how she knew this, did we watch anime together a lot I wanted to believe we did, but it was nice being able to sit next to her and laugh at Natsu's motion sickness or feel inspired by Lucy's drive to join Fairy tail.

Suddenly I felt something warm running through my hair as I sat on the couch I was too tired to go to bed. Besides, we only have five rooms. The rooms were added by NOVA after we saved Xandar from Ronan. So, that all of us could fit on this tiny vessel. Since Terra did not have a place to sleep I gave her my room leaving me on the couch.

" Good morning". I heard a husky delicate female voice whisper dangerously close to my ear, I shivered a bit but not because it was cold because of the effect that warm breath had on me.

I looked up and noticed Gamora leaning against the back of the couch her warm breath gave me images in my mind that I was sure would get a knife to my throat if she knew what I was thinking.

I chuckled and said, " Well, look who decided to wake early I guess you could not wait to wake up so you can stare into my handsome face all day".

Gamora rolled her eyes and said, " Oh please, don't get the wrong idea, I'm up this early because I wanted to make sure you did not crash the ship or get us lost. It would not be the first time the team has suffered from her careless ways".

I winched a bit at her words, that hurt a lot coming from her, the pain quickly vanished when I noticed that her cheeks were a darker green then I remembered was she blushing?

Gamora and I sat on the couch together looking away from each other, it was like I was a teenager again with a crush on a girl and I did not know what to say or how to act. I liked Gamora a lot we had been through a lot these past few months and I find it hard not think about her.

Making out with hot strange women does not appeal to me anymore and every time I do I always wonder back to what it would be like to have those full green lips against mine.

" Listen Peter, if I did not mean to hurt you those words it was careless of me to say such things, I hope you can forgive me". Gamora said with regret as she looked at me, she looked pretty today. I mean she always looks pretty but something was different was she wearing make up?

I shook my head my eyes never leaving her, it was then that I noticed her hair was braided and she was wearing lipstick. Did she do all this for me, or did something help her? I wanted to say something and I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but every time I tried the words would die in my throat.

" Wow, Gamora you look amazing". I said with out thinking it took me a while to realize I said that out loud and when I realized what i said I felt scared and embarrassed the butterflies in my stomach refusing to go away as I looked at her.

Gamora blushed and said, " Thank you I admit this is a little usual for me I never really do anything like this. Terra helped me, she did this, I think she is trying to set us up but, I understand if you do not want to".

I looked at her with shock before flashing her my best flirtatious look as I grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled close to mine and said, " If I did not know any better I would say you were asking out on a date"?

Gamora blushed and said, "Peter I-" she stopped herself from finishing she was too embarrassed I had a feeling i knew what she was going to say, but I wanted to hear her say it first I wanted her to say those three words I have longed to hear since my mother's death.

" Alright, time to go find a job so we can get payed, and hey I get to pick this time last time Quil got us stranded on a dessert for two weeks"!

Rocket declared as he entered the deck Groot not far behind him, when he got in he noticed how close Peter and Gamora was. It took him a while to see Gamora's change but when he did felt his mouth hang open with shock she looked amazing.

* * *

Rocket

I noticed those two idiots move a way from each other and start working on getting the ship running. I felt bad for interrupting them, I could tell that Quil has deep feelings for Gamora.

Gamora has been acting more like a shy school girl around Peter lately then a feared assassin. But, I ain't complaining just as long as they keep those lovely dovy stuff away from me.

I had been a supporter of them since the beginning but, I did not want to let them know, Not very many people know this but I like a good romance story. I know Rocket the tough raccoon with a giant machine gun strapped to his back is a romantic.

Well, screw you, you have no right to judge. I know love when I see it and those two morons are too blind to even realize what that have its frustrating and disgusting at the same time.

Even though I had never been on a date. I know quite a bit about dating, I make it my business to know everything. I take a hold of knowledge and keep it close to my heart. Because, even though I might never find love at least I will have Groot and my explosives to make me feel better.

I got a good tip for a job not to far I just need Quil to okay it because for some reason Nova Prime only seems to trust Peter's judgment given our past before we were heroes I can't say I blame her. I wouldn't trust me either.

Then there was another issue on my mind. Terra, I will buy that she is Peter and Gamora's child I can smell their scents on them. She is their daughter only a idiot would be clueless to see it.

Thing that bothers me is not Terra herself but, the strange power that I sense coming from her, it feels similar to an infinity stone. I know for a fact that Peter could withstand the stone for a while maybe some of the power is still within Peter and it somehow transferred to Terra?

I did not want to freak the kid out with all these questions especially when she just got here, but I had to know what I was in for. Something tells me that the team was in danger.

I had to talk to Terra but, first I had to have Peter and Gamora out of the Milano so I could question her alone Groot and Drax left to go look for a new job leaving me in charge of the ship.

" Well good luck on your date Quil I got the situation handled I said cooly as I leaned against the door frame or more actually the door. I tried to resist the urge to laugh when I saw the two love struck idiots look at each other and blush.

"W-hat are you talking about, I didn't ask Gamora out We were just talking and then she showed up dressed like that"! Peter pointed out with shock and embarrassment as he pointed in Gamora's direction.

Peter suddenly realized the shocked and hurt expression on Gamora's face that she tried to mask but, he saw Gamora bite her lip and turn away from him, her hands clutched into fists as she put them on her lap.

Peter took one of Gamora's hands in his and said, "Not that its bad or anything do not think for one second that I would not want to date you, because I would, I really do care about you Gamora I just do not want to force you into this, its not right".

Gamora put her hands on his cheeks and then gave him a tender smile that she only ever used around him. She took a moment to register the shocked look on his face as she traced his jawline with her thumb. He really was handsome. Gamora never thought she would fall for a terrain.

Well, half terrain but if he were full terrain Gamora would not have cared, she did not want to like Peter. She did not want to like anyone in fear of Thanos killing those close to her again. But, she was glad she did. Peter really was a man of honor, she had always hoped to find someone like that and now she had.

" Peter you did not force anything on to me, I came to Terra myself and asked her to help me find something to wear. I wanted to ask you but I was too scared." Gamora stammered out.

What is it about this man that makes her heart beat so fast? Why did he have such a huge effect on her?

Like I said before they are clueless idiots who just realized that they liked each other after their future daughter fell out the sky suprising everyone including Peter and Gamora.

Peter looked at her with shock and his shocked expression melted into a flirtatious sly smile. "Seriously you like me back? I thought you did not want anything to with me, I thought that after I tried to kiss you in Know where. I was going to get nowhere with you-See what I did there"?

Peter joked as he looked at Gamora's expression and realized she was not joking, he had truly won Gamora's heart.

Gamora rolled her eyes and removed her hands from his cheeks and said, "How can you be so immature at a time like this? Peter I really do like you! When I started to like you and why is lost to me especially when you like this"!

Peter scratched the back of his head and said, " Hold on don't be upset Gamora, I was just surprised I thought you were kidding because, well look at you and look at me. You are beautiful, strong, brave and I'm just a immature idiot".

Gamora frowned and said, " How can you think that, Peter you are amazing you held a infinity stone and did not die, you lead us to victory and you came the man of honor I always knew you were inside".

Peter smiled with pride and said, "Yeah I'm pretty great aren't I"?

Gamora rolled her eyes and said, "Don't ruin the moment".

Peter smirked and said, " I wasn't aware that we were having a moment"?

Gamora blushed but tried to cover it up but trying to look upset and said, "Yeah we were and you killed it with your egoistically remarks as usual".

I rolled my eyes and said, "As much as I love watching you two flirt you should go. I made reservations at this fancy restaurant downtown, having fun I will watch the Mliano and Terra while you are gone".

Peter's face paled at the thought of me watching over the ship and said, "Okay you want watch over the ship but _do not_ mess with the wiring again alright"!

I waved noncommittally and said, "Okay, I won't, I won't. I promise i will not mess with anything on the ship! Happy? Now, go off with ya, you guys deserve a break we will be fine".

Gamora crossed her arms over her chest and said, " We are serious Rocket last time you messed with the ship we ended up the opposite side of the galaxy".

I blushed and said, "That was a simple miscalculation and it only happened one time will you two just go already and get off my back".

Peter nodded and and then grabbed his jacket put on and then guided Gamora out of the ship with a gentle hand on the middle of her back, leaving Terra and I alone.

* * *

Terra(Star Gazer)

I watched my parents leave on their first date, its funny my parents never told me anything about a strange girl coming from the past around the time they first started seeing each other. I guess they got their memories erased.

Still, I knew my parents were the least of my worries, I could feel my Uncle Rocket's eyes drilling wholes in my head. I have to use my training mom had taught me and remain calm. Remember in a interrogation use little words as possible, try to keep your emotions unreadable that way the person questioning you is always guessing what is on your mind.

" What do you want, I know what you were planning, did you really think I would be that stupid I said coldly my killer instinct that I inherited from my mother kicking into over drive.

Rocket looked at me with fear and shock, I guess he thought that at my size and age I would not be much of a threat. That will teach him not to judge a book biased on its cover.

" Well, its confirmed you are Gamora's kid, its obvious by your personality that you are Peter's but, its hard to tell if Gamora was your mom considering the only think you inherited from her is her skin color".

I glared at him and then in a burst of speed that would make the flash jealous I grabbed Rocket by throat and said, "Do not not dodge the subject, you sent my parents a way to question me, not to sweet talk me with your idiotic logic"!

I let Rocket go, he choked a bit and then took a deep breath and sighed with relief that I finally let him go and said, " Hey I just wanted to know if some dosh bag pushed you into that time portal that you were not in danger when you got sucked in".

I looked at him with shock the realization of what I did coming to me, I helped him up feeling extremely guilty. Sometimes I jump to conclusions and my anger gets the best of me before I could hear both sides of the story.

I nodded and said, "Yes I was in danger, but not in the way you think, you see the guardians got an anonymous tip that said a new breed of infinity stones had been created by combining different parts of minerals and matter. I was recently made a guardian after training with my parents I was finally able to go on a mission with the rest of the team.

One of the new stones was called the Stellar stone, this stone was said to have the power of the stars themselves in theory if you were to pick up the stone you would become the Star gazer a being of incredible knowledge strength and power but all power comes with a cost and this was no different.

Rocket wanted me to continue but, I needed a moment to compose myself this story gets harder the to tell every time. But, Rocket had to know, I did not want him to think of me as someone who was not trustworthy. So by telling him this I hope it leads to something good.

"Don't worry kid you do not have to tell me its fine, I'm sure I can wait until later if you want Rocket suggested but, I shook my head, and then looked down at the ground.

" You see, with this power I can see every star and every planet in my head, I'm able to feel people's emotions and I also get faster and stronger. But, every time I use the power I come closer and closer to loosing my ability to lead a normal life.

You see, the power is measured by stars I'm at comet level right now, but I'm close getting the star level and once I hit super nova. I will become nothing more then a entity. I will loss my body, and become a Star spirit where I will be forced to spend the rest of my life suspended in time forever alone. ".

Rocket gasped and then waved his arms around with disbelief and said, "Let me get this straight this power of yours will turn you into this immortal being without a body and you are forced to live your life as some kind of star ghost that's fucked up who did that to you I'm going to kill them"!

I smiled sadly as I looked at Rocket and said, "Do not be mad, I brought this on myself you see, I met this guy on a job with my parents once he seemed nice and sweet and for a moment the world made sense.

But, then it turns out he was a rogue crimmal that escaped prison, for trying to mess with the natural order of the galaxy. He was the one that experienced on the stones, it wasn't long before he kidnapped me while we were on a date and then forced me to choose between bonding my DNA with the stones or die.

I could not choose by myself he made so many different kinds that I did not know where to start, when suddenly the white stone glowed almost as if it choose me I was drawn to it, it was not long before the rest of the guardians showed up.

But, by the time we took escape pods and tried to get away it was too late. The stone pulled me in and before I knew it I crashed in Xandar being questioned by Nova. ".

Rocket frowned not liking this at all, first loves were always tough to get over but what that boy did was not right. He felt bad for Terra he did not want her to turn into a Star he liked her around.

" I'm sorry kid there must be a way to reverse it, I'm sure of it.

I cried and shook my head and said, "No, Nova had said that the stones power is already in my veins, if we try to remove it I will just implode from the pressure and die."

Rocket refused to give up hope and said, " Well maybe we can slow down the process. Stars can last a long time, eons maybe even if you do become a star maybe Nova can create a new body for you".

I sniffled a bit and said, " You would do that"?

Rocket nodded and said, " Of Course".

I picked Rocket up from his chair and hugged him. He looked suprised at first but then smiled and then said, "Okay, Okay put me down I'm not a pet you know".

"Aw you are so cute though I teased

"What"! Rocket said with anger and embarrassment as he tried to pull his gun out but by the time he pulled it he noticed that he was holding a bouquet of flowers instead.

He looked around for his weapon and noticed me twirling his weapon around with my hand and said "Did I mention that because the stone was made of matter in the galaxy I can create anything I want and replace objects in its place"?

Rocket blushed and said, " No you not, can I have my weapon back"?

I smirked and said, Sure you going to have to catch me first I said as I brusted into a white light and disappeared.

Rocket smirked and said, "Hey that's cheating"!

* * *

-With Peter and Gamora

The restaurant was fancy, now Peter felt under dressed only in his red jacket and blue shirt with jeans but Gamora reassured him that not everyone was dressed fancy either.

"So"... Peter began they sat in award silence for a bit unable to touch their food just looking at each other wanting to start a conversation but unsure what to talk about.

"So, what"? Gamora asked lifting her head up from her plate she had been playing with the fork moving the salad on her plate, she had never been on a date so she was unsure how she was supposed to act. Were all dates this awkward?

Peter laughed awkwardly and said, " Well, Gamora I'm going to be totally honest with you, I find it hard to talk to you dressed like this without sounding like a total moron.._But, _you look nice amazing really you do".

Gamora blushed and said,"Thank you Peter I must admit this date has not been a complete disaster I find myself enjoying this quite a bit".

Suddenly both Peter and Gamora opened their mouths and said, "I have something to say".

Peter and Gamora blushed and then Peter coughed and said, "You go first, I want to hear what you have to say mine is not all that important".

Gamora smiled and said, "Okay, Peter I just wanted to say that you have made quite a difference in my life, I could not imagine where my life would be right now if you had not stolen that orb. You made me dream of things I had not thought I could ever have and its all thanks to you".

Gamora could not look at him properly so her entire speech she was looking down at the table rather than his face, but when she looked up at him his face lit up by the candles in the restaurant the lights flickering on the biggest most dorky smile she had ever seen.

Gamora loved every little thing that Peter was. Brave, Heroic(sometimes) Funny, Kind, determined. Gamora never really believed in fate or destiny in her entire life. The life she lead before would not allow it.

She was forced to believe what Thanos or Roan wanted her to. But, now she can just this once Gamora thought she saw her future sparkle in Peter's bright blue eyes.

Peter smiled and slipped his hands over the table to take his hands in hers his expression was soft his smile held a warmth that Gamora never experienced. It was so inviting and warm that she could not help herself. Gamora started to lean in.

The wall of the restaurant exploded and a gang of men came in shooting their guns at the ceiling. Three men and four woman held their guns and walked around the room. Gamora recognized their outfits bounty hunters rogue bounty hunters.

They were similar to Ravengers only instead of taking rare artifacts and selling them to a buyer. They looked for assassins, criminals, or dangerous top secrets that the government wanted to cover up.

Gamora wished Rocket and Groot were here they were the expert bounty hunters before they became part of the guardians of the galaxy.

" Now listen up, we are looking for a fugitive we have reason to believe he had sent a girl from the future to this time, our job is to make sure the time space continuum does not get ripped apart by the girl or the man in question". Said Bounty hunter # 1

"We are the Time Seekers we help regulate the time and space so they are perfectly in sync with one another if one were to tip off balance it could doom they entire galaxy. Scratch that, existence of any galaxy.

# 2 explained as she looked around the restaurant. Peter and Gamora quietly hid behind a wall, hoping that she did not spot them. They could not take the risk of coming out if the woman was dangerous.

" We do not know anything now get out of my restaurant"! the owner yelled at top of her lungs furious that her nice clean restaurant had gotten torn again.

" Do not worry we will be out of your hair, shortly ma'm however we need to locate this man he is dangerous and needs to be locked up his name is Psycho Charm he is a crimmal and a con artist.".

Peter and Gamora had gotten behind a wall witnessing the Hunters from afar to see if they were good, bad, or a bit of both. They seemed good from Peter's perceptive. Peter could not help but think that the guy dressed like a space cowboy.

" The girl that got sent here is Terra Meredith Quil and she is in grave danger ".

Peter and Gamora looked at each other with shock.


	13. Terra's Ex

**Disclaimer : I do not own Guardian of The galaxy or the songs listed so do not sue me!**

**Its like April now? Oh God I'm so sorry! I had writer's block for the longest time! Anyways here is the next part of the Terra arc. Part 3 of five. Two more parts left!**

**I'm sorry if it was not all that good but, it was all I could come up with. I wanted to make Pycho Charm into this asshole guy but I just could not do it.**

**Awesome mix of Starmora - Star Gazer part 3 of 5- Terra's ex...**

**Awesome songs to listen to for this chapter**

**Through the glass- Stone Sour**

**Beneath this tree- Anadel**

**Perfect situation - Weezer**

**Breakeven - The Script**

**Everglow- Coldplay**

**Trouble- Cage the elephant**

**State of my head - Shinedown**

**Gives you hell- All American rejects**

**(Extra song : BOUS Track! - Rainbow - StarGazer) **

**This is the song that gave the idea for Stargazer so without this song Terra would not exist so you might want to check it out!**

* * *

Peter frowned not believing this for a second. Terra was in danger? No, there had to be more to the story. Who was this guy and why was he so dangerous even if he exists what was he supposed to do about it.

What was the big deal about the guy anways. Peter looked over at Gamora and saw she too was on edge. She looked like she wanted to slit the time officers throat. She looked at him as if to ask for permission. He shook his head and gave her a look of disapporval.  
they were heroes now and they ended to act like it.

Peter realized he barely knew this girl that claimed to be there daughter. It was not so hard to believe. She had green skin and his brown hair. She was there daughter she did not lie about that. But, she was keeping a tight lock on the details of how she came to this time. Perhaps the officer was right maybe it was some guy...but why would he do that to her for what purpose?

Peter managed to find his voice agin and then said, " I think that's horse shit! How do you expect us believe you are really a time cop?! Something is not right I may be a moron but I'm no idiot. So I will ask you this once who the fuck are you and what do you want from my daugher. "

The police guard smirked and said, "Just as I thought you are clever Star Lord". Suddenly there was a bright beam of orange light. Much like the infinity stone it caused the resturnt and most of its costumers to disinigrate into nothing. Peter held Gamora protectily willing to die with her. Just as the blast made it towards them however time seemed to go backwards.

" I think that's horseshit...Hey wait a minute didn't I just say that"? Peter said as he remembered the orange light that caused the resturnt to explode. He then looked at the guard remembering that the light came from him and shot him in the arm. Senting shockwaves down his body.

While Gamora stepped on him with the heal of her boot, her blade near his throat as she noticed him struggling she tighened her grip on the handle. Her eyes narrowing at the guard. Suddenly like before, there was a orange light only this time it made the image of the guard disappear a young man with orange hair and deep yellow eyes. Other than the fact he had scales and some gills on the side of his throat he looked fairly human.

"Who are you we want answers now! or I will slice your throat and feed your remains to the the sewer rats"! Gamora snapped a side of her that she never knew she had was starting to grow she had no idea why but, she always had it around Peter. But, with Terra it was different this feeling made her want to cause serious harm to this young man if he is infact the one that broke her daughers heart.

The young man looked at her with disbelief and said, "Yeah right, your bluffing I have been around crimmals and wannbe heroes like you in the end they are all talk".

Peter shook his head and said, "No man she is compeletly serious she sliced some guys arm off once she legendary around the galaxy for being the most dangerous assasin in the universe. So, If I were you, and I'm sure as_ hell_ glad I'm not. I would do what she says".

The young man gulped as he looked back and forth Between Peter and Gamora his false bravdo gone as he whimpered under the intense stare of Gamora her blade mere inches away from his artires. "Okay, I will talk but please don't kill me". "Yes I broke Terra's heart but, I had to. I had no choice something was controling me...sometimes I have control and sometimes something demonic or evil takes my place. I did this to protect her and warn you your timeline is in danger."

Gamora removed her boot off his stomach and lowered her sword as she looked at him with confusion she looked up at Peter to see if he knew anything but Peter just shrugged his shoulders with confusion and a look that said, _Why are you asking me? I don't know either. _

The young man sighed and said, " Okay before we get to far into the explianations allow me to introduce myself my name Orb Ambers but I go by Psyco Charm or Wormhole which ever works for you it does not matter".

Peter frowned and said, "I do not get it why stage that whole apperance, why warn us at all, I'm so used to bad guys being bad and good guys being well, good. I'm not so good and the ones that are in the grey area they are harder to predict, harder to trust".

Orb sighed and said, " I did not want to do anything too dramatic at all but, I needed to gain your attenion. If you thought I was some thug you would not pay attention I needed your help right a way the fate of the galaxy is at stake and i did not have much of a plan to go on so I did what I felt was right".

Gamora rolled her eyes and said, "Sounds famlliar".

Peter frowned and pouted at Gamora's remark but decided not to saything because he wanted to know more about this guy something did not feel right. Peter's eyes hovered over the odd glowing collar around the boys neck it flashed and beamed every time the boy moved. Someone was watching them, someone powerful.

This boy was a slave a mere servant. The thought of a young man like him in servitude reminded Peter of when the ravengers took him away from his planet. It made him angry who would do something like this?

Suddenly as the boy turned his back on Peter he was able to see something bolts on his back they seemed famillar. Suddenly he knew. Peter saw something like that on Rocket when they were in prison while Rocket was drunk at Knowwhere he talked about what they did to him.

"You gotten experimented on haven't you that is why you can time travel because that mutated you". Peter breathed out with horror. Dealing with Ravengers over the years had given Peter a break down of all that happened on Earth. He had underground informents that had told him that were special type of people with super natural like ablitles called mutants.

Usually you had to have been born one. But, maybe Orb had these lied dormint within him and they tried to touture it out of him.

Suddenly Orb started to glow as Peter tried to reach out to the boy he flinched and took a few steps back from Peter and said, "Please you have to stay away from me, tell Terra I'm sorry". He said as he sobbed as his eyes began to change from light blue to crimson red red.

Before, Peter could get out of the way in tme he was blasted by a sonic beam from Psyco Charm and fell through a wall causing it to shatter and break a pile of debris cluttered around Peter as he rested in a large hole in the wall.

Peter coughed as a cloud of dust started filling the air he sat up and dusted off his red jacket and clutched on to his now broken arm. He grunted as he applied pressure to the wound trying to pop it back in place.

"Peter!" Gamora shouted with concern as she ran to his aid and helped him up, She noticed his slanded Arm and then looked at him with grief and pain.

Pycho Charm manged to get away when Gamora went after Peter, Gamora wanted to go after him but, she could not just leave Peter behind with his broken arm she had to get him to the Mliano. She put his hurt arm around her shoulder causing Peter to hiss in pain as he bit back a scream.

The next few days were painful for Gamora as she watched Peter shift in his bed unable to move his arm without hearing the sound of his screams fill the ship. Gamora had to feed Peter to make sure he got plenty to eat.

Still no luck finding Orb its as if he just disappeared. Even Rocket could not find him the worst of it all was the fact that Terra came distant and closed off. Different from her usual carefree personality. Gamora was feeding Peter again when she heard a grunt down in the training area of the ship and went down to investigate.

* * *

Terra was kicking and hitting the punching bags viciously attacking them, her bright blue eyes filled with rage and sadness as she continued to pound feriously at the punching bag.

"That won't help you know".

Terra just started at Gamora and then continued to pound the life out of the poor puching bag. Her eyes filled with fury and hatred as she continued to punch and kick at the exerise equippment. She was about to hit the bag again but Gamora jumped infront of the bag and caught her fist.

"Will you just listen to me"! Gamora shouted as she flung her wrist away and looked down at her daughter. Future or not Terra is still her child and it is about time Terra stops treating her like she does not exist. These past few weeks had been hard her watching the man she loved frail and useless was bad enough and now she has to deal with her own daughter distancing herself from everyone.

Terra stared at her as she breathed in and out heavily from her work out and then sighed and nodded her head with defeat and said, "Alright what is it you want to tell me"?

Gamora sat down on the bench and patted the empty spot next her Terra sat down and then Gamora took a moment to figure out what she was about to say to her. The infromation they found out about Orb was not easy to find. But, eventually they found out the type test subject he was and it was not pretty. What Terra thinks was a terrible act actually might have saved her life and that was joining her life force with a infinity stone.

Because, what Nova prime found out about Terra was that she had cancer growing in her cells,because she was part human her body could not handle the harsh conditions of the other planets they visted and began to deconstruct. The stone had somehow stopped the process but at a heavy cost she would soon be seperated from her body she would live on but the cancer could not be compeletely destroyed..

Sure, she had alien blood in her it was clear just looking at her. But, it turns out her insides were more human then her skin looked. She had inherited her skin it was not as green as hers was but Gamora could not but marvel at the idea of her being a mother. She had slaugthered families and children before. She never thought she would ever become a mother and yet here she was staring at her future.

Terra seemed to notice her distress and said, "Mom what's wrong is Dad going to be okay"? Terra began to panic she could not imagine what would happen if Peter died now she would not even be born and she would be stuck here in a infinite loop of existing but never really existing.

Gamora laughed a bit at her concern as she ran her fingers through Terra's brown hair and said, "Your dad is fine he just has a broken arm although between me and you I wonder who is more grown up you or him he has been whining non stop and it just drives me insane ".

Terra laughed a bit and then frowned when she realized that if it wasn't about her father it had to be about Phyco Charm her ex. Her first love. More importantly the reason why she could not truly live a full life. By the time she is thirty she would be seperated from her body. That is if she decides to keep using her powers.

Gamora sighed and said, "This is not easy to talk about infact your father is probably more likely to be better at matters of the heart but, just bare with me. Orb is being controled we found a microchip that forces their victims to be mind controled by the user. Orb is still that boy you remember him to be. Tell me what happened on your first date".

Terra began to cry at the memory and said, "I was waiting at the resturant for him when these weird alien guys started to try to do stuff to me a few of them wanted to rape me but some of them tried to eat me. Orb came in just in time to stop them. He tried to fight them off his best he could. But, eventually he was beaten and they-beat him up so bad there was blood everywhere. I could not handle it so I just ran. I left him and by the time I rallied up the team to rescue him it was too late he was gone".

"It was my fault he is the way he is now I ran away when he needed me the most I was a coward". She added bitterly as she pulled something out from her shirt to reveal a sparklying green diamond necklace.

Gamora gasped at the diamond in awe and said, "He gave that to you didn't he"?

Terra nodded as she wiped her tears away with a bitter smile on her face and said, "Yes".

Gamora looked at the necklace and frowned. There is no way a boy that sweet deserves to be mind controlled and turned into some evil murder. What Gamora did not tell Terra was that he had several microchips all over his body. Peter managed to take one off his body as Orb punched him towards the wall.

Gamora could not help but be filled with more determination then ever before she stood up and took Terra's hand and helped her stand and said, "We are going to save that boy he does not deserve this touture you have a chance to reedem your self Terra and save him and do what you failed to do the first time".

Terra nodded and said, "Yeah let's do it"! She said with determination she looked at her mother and then hesitantly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Gamora felt stiff in her arms at first. But, then Gamora wrapped her arms around her daughter.

And so they embarked on their next adventure to save Orb. Nothing was going to stop them from saving him. Terra was not going to run away this time. She would be there for Orb and save him.


	14. The one called Emerald

Disclaimer: I do not own Guardians of the galaxy just Tara

**Authors note: Sorry, its been along time I have been busy with School and a new job that's right I have a job I work 40 hours a week. That is a full time job. It is a 11- month commitment so I do not have time to write as much as I used to. Plus, I had the WORST writer's block ever. And got into a a lot more different fandoms that distracted me from Starmora but I'm back. The new trailer that came out gave me some idea for a One -shot. I will just say that There might be a one shot called "Strange House calls". Soon with some tie in to other Marvel characters. Wink, Wink. Nudge, Nudge.**

* * *

Awesome mix of Starmora - Stargazer part 4 out of five The One called Emerald

The alarm of the mother ship echoed throughout the halls of the hanger Tara felt like rolling her eyes. She had told them to be stealthy she had even warned them about the ships tight security.

Of course the Guardians do the exact opposite and come in with guns blazing and 70s pop music blaring through the though it is not quite what she had in mind they still got inside regardless of the plan she took time drawing out all night.

The only one that seemed to listen were her mother and Groot. Groot's job during this mission was to help extend his branches out so she could climb up towards Orb's cell which was in a high tower cell. She had seen it with her hindsight abilities.

Tara glanced over towards the end of the hall and saw a guard stationed towards the door. There were a lot of guards near that room but why?

She looked over her shoulder and noticed that her dad was finishing up the last few by running the man into the man that Drax had grabbed by the arms. Holding him down as Peter and making them bash into each other by a painfully loud headbutt.

Tara groaned in sympathy as she laughed a bit at their unorthodox fighting methods.

Tara kneeled down and motioned the other guardians to follow her as she pointed at the strange room.

Peter looked at her and whispered "What the heck is that?"

Tara shrugged and said, "I don't know they invent weird things here create new creatures experiment on old ones they love to do it on humans the most".

Rocket growled and said, "Yeah, Yeah lets just get out of here this place is being back some very unpleasant memories".

Tara nodded and said, "I know how you feel I got experimented on too". Tara placed a hand on Rocket's shoulder and then gave him a soft smile before she continued to sneak through the halls it took all of Rocket's power not to cry at the kind nature Tara had.

Peter did not know what to think about this place it seemed warm and inviting from the outside but from the inside it looked like a cheesy sci fi movie set with long glass tubes with strange bubbling liquid and unidentifiable bodies. With factory style assemble workers applying different DNA samples together with their breathing masks, and goggles to shield themselves from the harsh chemicals and waste . That they filled their victims to bend them to their will.

While, the others sneaked past the room without second thought Peter was looking around at all the details of the place. It was like someone took all his old sci fi comics and made them a reality.

Peter glanced at the computer screen that flashed various images of people's faces one of the faces stood out forcing Peter to creep into the room separating from the rest of the group.

While, a part of him told him to focus on the plan to free the victims and head back to Xandar he could not help but gasp at the image. It was his mother...before the cancer he clicked on her file and could not help but feel a bit of anger boil inside of him. They injected cancer cells in his mom its because of this organization Tara never got to know her grandmother

They wanted to test a human's resistance to feign cells. The experiment failed if it had succeeded his mother would not only be alive she would have the ability to control plants and talk to animals. Even though a part of him was still furious at these people. He could not help but, think that his mother would have made a better hero then he was. Most of his success with the guardians so far has been dumb luck.

According to his mother's file she had the beginning stages of Cancer when they had injected her with the cells. At first it seemed like it would work but, then her body started to reject the cells and it speed up the cancer cells.

Peter noticed a video clip in the article and clicked it. He waited until it finished loading and the picture showed a small woman with light brown hair..she wore square shaped glasses and had a short bob like cut. Her eyes a bright green.

* * *

The Doctor shifted in the seat and then cleared her throat and said, "Hello, This is Megan Emerald in the past admits at enhancing people's recovery rate have failed so I'm not sure, if I want to control this with a clear conscience. I hurt so many people and for what?"

So, I decided to discontinue my research and return back to Earth, the time in space has made me really think about the way I approach medicine. What I'm doing is not morally sound anymore".

Peter knew that last statement was not true because the building was still here so, she obviously changed her mind and stayed..

Suddenly there was a banging sound coming from the video that startled Peter forcing him to look back at the screen.

The doctor stood up and looked at something that was off screen. Her eyes filled with fear. "What are you doing here, please No!"

Peter cringed as the doctor got blasted by a shot of green light the beams of light encased around her and entered inside of her body destroying her from the inside out.

When the light cleared the doctor's hair turned green her eyes were glowing like a infinity stone and her skin was dress looked like it was made from the light beams that hit her.

The person who was off screen approached her He smirked as he looked down at his new creation. "Rise Emerald and greet your new master"...

The once kind Doctor gave off a chilling laugh and said,"I answer to No one not now not ever"..

Emerald rose to her feet her long green hair dancing like a candle as she raised her hand and burned her attacker..the camera cut off at the woman's evil twisted smile.

Peter stood there with shock and realization Emerald is the person responsible for the torture of these people of Orb.

Peter had to warn them he had to protect his team, his family..Peter made his way towards the door but right when he got to it the door closed down.

It then that he realized he was not alone he gasped at the sight of Emerald standing behind him.

* * *

"Hello, Star Lord where do you think you're going"?

Emerald purred as she leaned against the control panel with a suggestive smirk that would make most men melt but for him it made him shiver with disgust.

Peter pulled out his plasma guns and then said with a firm tone "Back Off"!

Emerald bright green eyes turned into a horrid shade of red and then stepped back and said, "So, it's going to be like that"!

Peter looked at her incredulously and said,"Uh yeah pretty much I'm not into psycho chicks that like to kill and experiment on people for fun!"

Emerald's expression turned sour as she looked back at the screen for a moment Peter saw Megan not the cold Villainess.

"You're mother was the last straw her failed experiment made me realize what I was doing was wrong"..Now, I become a experiment myself the organization HEX stole my research and turned me into this monster".

She said with anguish as she punched a nearby Window making Peter jump with surprise. Peter put his guns away and kneeled down as she fell to the floor sobbing.

Peter was about to reach out to her when suddenly she grabbed him by the throat her sobs turning into laughter. All Peter could do was stare at her with shock as she suffocated him.

Emerald laughed and said, "Did you honest believe I would open up to a fool like you, you are more Delusional than I thought it's a shame I kinda liked you".

She threw him on the floor like a bag of garage wiping her hands as if she had touched something dirty.

"What about HEX I thought they took your research"? Peter said weakly his voice dry as he coughed massaging his throat after having his breath taken away from him.

Emerald laughed and said, "I'm HEX you fool! This organization and everything in it belong to me, I killed your mother once now, I'm going to kill you".

Peter suddenly wished he had stayed with the group he knew from reading ancient texts and playing D&amp;D before he left earth what Hexes could do.. The ability to bend someone's choices, to take away their freedom.

Now, she was going to do the same to him.

* * *

Gamora panicked when she turned around as and Peter was not there. Gamora rolled her eyes. Of course he would not listen and wander off.

The sound of a familiar scream could be heard as a burst of green light casted down the hall blinding her vision. The Shockwave of the light knocking her against the wall

A fresh cut near her left temple started to bleed a bright cut stung a bit, she could deal with it later her main concern was finding Peter.

Gamora raced around the halls searching for Peter but the ship was filled hallways and corridors.

After the sixth time or seventh time of going through the same corridor she began to get desperate.

"Peter"!She shouted as she looked through every door she could find until she went ended up at the third door at the first hallway that leaded back to the hanger.

The door looked like it had seen better days it looked like it would fall over any second. She gently pushed open the door and gasped.

"Peter"! She screamed out as she put her sword down and rushed to his side. He was cut in the chest all the down to his stomach he was bleeding out on the floor.

Peter looked at her with horror as he gasped out,"R-run it's not safe you need to go Gamora you need to go now"!

Gamora cried as she looked at him with a stern look on her face and said, "What are you talking about"? She wiped her tears looked at the state of his injuries and got really angry.

"Who did this to you"? She said with rage and a hint of concern as she placed a hand on cheek and stroked the side of his face.

"It does not matter just for once can you listen to me and go"! Peter managed to scream out as he coughed up blood on to the floor.

Emerald laughed and said, "I did"!

Gamora smirked a bit and said, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him".

Peter looked at her and then nodded and said,"Please be c-careful".

Gamora's face softened as she looked down at Peter before she stood up and raised her sword towards Emerald

"Don't worry it is her that has to watch her step..I'm got this". Gamora said as she raised her sword to strike Emerald.

Gamora ran after Emerald she jabbed her sword towards the former scientist. But, she blew Gamora back and froze her with sticky residue, slowly grew more a more potent before she was trapped in a crystallized prison.

Emerald laughed seductively and said,"I'm going to enjoy finishing you off darling piece by piece".

Gamora glared at her as she tried to lift her sword so she could free herself but it was no use she could not move.

"You are insane"..Gamora said as she struggled to break through the crystal , It seemed like every time she moved the walk got tighter.

Emerald smirked as she lifted her chin and then bent down and whispered"I never said I was sane"

Just as Emerald was about to finish Gamora off a bullet came flying past her it missed her head by a couple of inches and hit one of the control panels.

"That was a warning shot, you do not want to see what this gun does when it hits its target"..Rocket growled as he stood tall Groot sitting on his shoulder.

"Unhand Gamora and Quil at once or will not hesitate to slice your hands off and place them in my room as trophies". Drax said a little to calm

Everyone in the room staring at him with shock and horror even Peter raised his head in confusion as he continued clutching his gun on the floor blood oozing out of him.

Drax suddenly looking at them with confusion of his own and said,"What I was merely trying to make a metaphor in a form of a joke was it not funny"?

Emerald suddenly dropping down to the ground from her hoving position and then looked at Gamora and said,"Is this guy for real"?

Rocket groaned and said, "Unfortunately yes can we stop the buddy act and get back to fighting?!"

Emerald recovered from her shock and then spat her venom towards Rocket but he moved out of the way and fired at Emerald.

Gamora suddenly noticed that Tara was not around she turned her head and said,"Rocket where is Tara"?

Rocket dodged Emerald's crystal breath and he jumped up in the air and then said,"I'm a little busy right now!"

* * *

Gamora grunted as she struggled against the crystal prison once more as she wiggled her best as much as she could muster. But, the crystal prison tightened again pressing into Gamora's ribs.

Gamora noticed the state of the control panel that got blasted before completely melted off. Only leaving a slight sizzle as a hint of it once was.

A look of relation slowly formed on her face as she screamed out "Rocket shoot me"!

Rocket stopped fighting for a second as he looked at like she had gone mad."What why it's crazy dangerous you might die".

Gamora's eyes softened for a bit and then she looked at her friends the ones she had grown to care for. She first looked at Peter the man she loves and will continue to love, for as long as she lived even if this idea kills her she will know that at least he will be safe.

She then looked at Rocket with desperation as the crystal prison tightened around her even more as she looked at him and said, "Please Rocket this might be our only chance"...

Rocket nodded sadly as he raised his gun and said, "Alright I will do it".

Drax looked between Rocket and Gamora and said, "No, I will break you free with my own fists my strength should be enough to set you free".

Gamora rolled her eyes and said, "Are you kidding me"?

Drax looks at her incredulously and said, "I Am Not a kid".

Gamora rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever just do it already"!

Drax put down his knives and ran towards Gamora with a battle cry as he raced towards her with confidence and determination. He picked her up while she remained in the crystal prison and gave her the biggest bear hug he could muster. For a few seconds nothing happened. All Drax seemed to do was make Gamora uncomfortable. Until finally five minutes later the crystal prison creaked and Gamora was free.

Gamora noticed that Drax was still hugging her and said, "You can let me go now."

Drax nodded and coughed a bit as he let her down and said, "We will never speak of this".

Gamora nodded and said,"Understood."

* * *

As soon as she recovered from her discomfort she rushed towards Peter as fast as she could she took on of his hands and wrapped it around her shoulders and helped him up as he clutched on to his gut still spilling blood from Emerald's attack.

Gamora frowned and said, "We have to get you to the hospital you are in critical condition Peter".

Peter looked at her and said, "B-but wh-what about Tara we can't just leave her here".

Rocket nodded and said, "Go with Gamora back to the Milano Groot and I will stay to make sure she is safe just worry about your selves we got it".

Peter nodded and said, "Okay just be careful ".

Rocket looked at him and said, "Sure,sure we will what damage could we possible do in the span of a few hours".

Peter looked at him and said,"Are you sure you want me to answer that"?

Rocket growled and said, " You are wasting time go before that psycho witch comes back"!

Gamora looked at Peter and and said, "Rocket is right we have to go".

With that Peter and Gamora rushed to the Milano to get back towards Xander leaving Rocket, Groot and their future daughter behind..


End file.
